Lazos prohibidos
by Sakura-no-Hana 94
Summary: —Rin, entiende que ahora el parentesco sanguíneo no significa nada. ¡Tú ya no eres mi sobrina! Grábate eso en la cabeza. Eres mi mujer, vas a parir mis hijos. Ahora sólo existe el hecho que tú eres mi hembra y yo tu macho.
1. Demonios del clan Luna

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Pareja principal:** Sesshomaru y Rin

**Pareja secundaria:** Kagome e Inuyasha

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene incesto (todo el fic es un gran incesto) y LEMON explicito y excesivo. En este fic Rin tiene 13 años al momento de aparearse con Sesshomaru (tengan en cuenta que era completamente normal para niñas casarse y tener hijos a esta edad en edad media, no solo en Europa, también en Japón).

**La idea surgió** totalmente espontaneo. Resulta que estaba buscando posibilidades de cómo Sessh y Rin podían ser incestuosos y se me ocurrió este fic. Tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo bien retorcido. Pasar mi idea en el papel. Darme el lujo de ser pervertida y libre en escribir sobre ese tema y terminó siendo un regalo de cumpleaños para Sora-Rin111.

**Aclaraciones:** Aunque el fic sea incesto, ¡no quiere decir que estoy de acuerdo con el! ¡No apoyo el incesto! ¡No lo soporto! ¡No me imagino a mí teniendo relaciones sexuales con la parte masculina de mis parientes! Me parece algo totalmente enfermo PERO es un tema que me parece interesante explorar, presentar, describir en algún trabajo literario. Porque es algo controvertido e inmoral hoy en día si aparece una pareja así.

Otra cosa que quiero aclarar, estoy totalmente consciente de que los niños que nacen de uniones incestuosas la mayoría de las veces salen muy enfermos, deformados mental y físicamente, que la mayoría de las veces los niños mueren a una corta edad. Pero en el fic los niños nacerán súper bien, sanitos y fuertes.

Luego las apariencias tan variadas y casi imposibles dentro del Clan Luna, no pienso describir el porqué de ellas, solo las pienso combinar como a mí me parece, porque también tengo consciente de que tiene que ver con biología, con genética. La manera de ¿qué alelos se ponen en parejas? ¿Si se trata de una combinación homocigoto dominante o recesiva? ¿Si es un heterocigoto con un alelo dominante y uno recesivo? y otro bla, bla, bla que no pienso mencionar.

**Lazos prohibidos**

_Fic dedicado a Sora-Rin111 para su cumpleaños. ¡Feliz cumple años onee-san!_

_-por: Sakura no Hana-_

Capitulo 1: Demonios del clan Luna

Hace cuatro milenios los primeros demonios habían pisado las tierras firmes de Japón. Un pequeño grupo de demonios perro, haciéndose llamar el clan Luna, por su característica marca en forma de luna creciente, se habían establecido en las regiones del oeste. Simultáneamente, otro grupo de demonios habían tomado las regiones del este, los demonios gato, haciéndose llamar el clan Sol, por las marcas en forma de sol. Y con el tiempo un grupo de demonios lobo que se quedaron en las tierras del norte.

Ellos aún no tenían la capacidad total de tomar la forma humana así que los fundadores de las tres razas completamente limpias, pasaban la mayoría del tiempo en sus formas originales.

Los de la Luna, eran perros gigantes y blancos, llevando en sus cuerpos la luna creciente y líneas purpuras que podían aparecer en una sola línea, en líneas dobles o, en el caso extremo y sumamente raro, en tres, pero jamás en cuarto o más. Los del Sol eran gatos naranja, enormes, con colmillos por lo menos cinco veces más grandes que los de la Luna, llevando en sus abrigos los soles. Los lobos eran parecidos a los de la Luna pero a la vez eran completamente diferentes. La mayoría de ellos eran de abrigo marrón, algunos con el abrigo blanco, gris, negro y hasta de colores combinados, sin ningunas marcas.

Desde el principio, los de la Luna y Sol no podían soportarse, mucho menos verse. Si por casualidad se encontraban de inmediato el encuentro irrumpió en una pelea ardiente de los individuales para luego convertirse en algo que incumbe a todo el grupo.

Como había pocos, sabían que tenían que reproducirse, pero jamás se mezclarían entre sí. Por eso cada una de las razas empezó a producir herederos.

Los gatos no tenían algún gusto especifico en con quien aparearse, ellos estaban dispuesto aparearse con todas las razas que existían pero jamás en su vida se aparearían y mezclarían su sangre gato con algún perro perteneciendo al clan Luna.

Los lobos se mantenían limitados entre su propia raza y la raza de demonios perros, mientras que El clan Luna no tenía pensado mezclarse con nadie que no perteneciera al clan. Bajo ningunas circunstancias dejarían que su sangre pura y aristocrática de perros se manchara con las sangres de las otras razas, ni siquiera con las de lobos.

Como la mayoría eran hermanos y alguno que otro primo o prima, empezaron por aparearse entre sí. No les importó la relación sanguínea, que estaban cometiendo el incesto, tan solo el instinto de crear el número más grande de cachorros posibles. El instinto animal y sexual, porque cada uno quería satisfacer sus necesidades más bajas y primitivas.

A la hora de aparearse, el clan Luna había creado y formado todo un ritual, donde el macho marca a la hembra, mordiéndole el cuello, para inyectarle su veneno, dejándoles saber a los otros machos que no tenían permiso de aparearse con la hembra que lleva el veneno de otro y que la unión sea permanente. Pero el ritual resultó sumamente doloroso para las hembras ya que el macho a la hora de hacer ritual resultó muy crudo y salvaje, lastimándolas a la hora de penetración, que decir a la hora de la mordida. Pero aún así las hembras habían quedado en cinta y el número de miembros aumentaba.

Los niños nacían completamente sanos, siendo demonios, la mezcla entre los miembros de su propia familia no les hacía ningún efecto.

Poco a poco, con las generaciones empezaron a adquirir y controlar la habilidad de tomar las formas humanas, así que la forma de aparearse cambió drásticamente. Para muchos la hora de aparearse resultó muy incómoda ya que las leyes, que habían establecido al momento de tomar la decisión de quedarse permanentemente en aquellas tierras, cambiaron.

Ya no dejaban aparearse en la forma demoniaca, solamente en la forma humana, acostados. Otra ley que se tomó en cuenta fue la restricción de apareamiento entre los progenitores y los hijos, porque al principio si la hembra marcada moría o el macho, estaban obligados a aparearse con sus propios hijos, así la madre terminó apareándose con su propio hijo, usualmente con el hijo primogénito, y el padre terminó preñando a sus propias hijas, para que le dieran mas herederos.

Con el tiempo la ley de apareamiento volvió a cambiar, esta vez dejando más libertad a la hora de aparearse en las formas humanas. Si la pareja deseaba hacerlo de alguna otra manera, en alguna otra posición que resultó más cómoda para ellos, tenían el permiso de ejecutarlo de esa manera, siempre y cuando se encontraban en sus formas humanas, pero lo que si era recto y estricto fue el ritual a la hora de apareamiento.

Las condenas al no hacer las cosas como la ley las indican, eran la muerte y una buena tortura. Claro que los castigos podían ser algo más suaves si la infracción de la ley no era tan grave. Al final se había establecido que cualquier falta de la ley era perdonable después de un buen descargo físico, siempre y cuando no se faltaba la ley de no aparearse con los seres de otras razas, mucho menos que existiera alguien capaz de atreverse a aparearse con alguno del clan Sol. En aquellos casos, porque los había, terminaron siendo decapitados, descuartizados, quemados o enterrados vivos, fuera hombre o mujer, no importaba. Y si de aquella unión nacieron niños, terminaron asesinados, la mayoría de las veces terminaron ahogados en algún rio.

Poco a poco las familias empezaron a emigrar en otras partes dentro del territorio del oeste. Los que eran más importantes, empezaron a construir castillos majestuosos. Otros habían creado aldeas donde vivían en chozas.

Pronto empezaron a formar escuelas, pero solo para niños. Donde los varones aprendían a leer y escribir como también pelear usando espadas y calcular. Las niñas se quedaban en casas con sus madres, tías o abuelas aprendiendo a cocinar, cocer, limpiar. También aprendían sobre el arte de seducción y belleza.

En algunos casos los cachorros empezaron a aparecer con orejas de perro, algunos sin rasgos purpuras y melena azabache dentro de la misma raza. Pronto esas apariencias se convirtieron en algo completamente normal, pocos aún conservaban la apariencia completamente limpia; rasgos, luna creciente, pelo blanco y plateado y ojos dorados.

Como de vez en cuando irrumpía alguna batalla entre los perros y los gatos en los bordes de las regiones, los perros siempre contaban con el apoyo de los lobos aún y cuando ellos no se apareaban con ellos.

Con cada nueva generación el clan Luna era más poderoso en número y llegó ser más poderoso de otros dos clanes. Han logrado mantener su linaje aristocrático y puro, una raza completamente pura durante muchos siglos. Los matrimonios eran arreglados, normalmente entre hermanos o primos, en casos extremos permitían matrimonios entre tío y sobrina y viceversa. Había algunos que querían salir de ese ciclo interminable de incesto porque uno no solamente era hermano sino primo segundo de la prima tercera y sobrino o sobrina de alguien tercero o cuarto. Eran esposos y padres de sus hijos pero por más que trataban de salir no lograron hacerlo y terminaron continuando ese mismo ciclo sin cabeza y cola.

…

Una hermosa mujer azabache de unos diecisiete años se encontraba jugando con su pequeña hija de tres años, también azabache. Su piel era cremosa y suave como pétalos de alguna flor, sus ojos grandes y chocolates, llenos de inocencia, dos mechones delanteros sujetados por una cinta rosada y orejas de perro del mismo color que su melena. En su rostro había una línea en cada mejilla y una luna creciente en su frente y la otra en el lado izquierdo del cuello. Vestía un precioso kimono rosado con dibujitos de flores y abejas y obi de un rosa vibrante.

La tenue y dulce risa de la niña resonaba por el prado detrás del pequeño palacio. Kagome le estaba haciendo cosquillas a su pequeña Rin justamente antes de que la imponente figura paternal de la niña se hiciera presente.

—¡Papá! —gritó emocionada la pequeña Rin al ver a su padre. Se impulsó corriendo hacia él hasta lanzarse en sus brazos. Inuyasha rodeó el pequeño cuerpecito de su hija con su brazo, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo está mi dulce princesa? —le preguntó cariñosamente a la vez que Kagome se acercaba a ellos sonriente.

—Bien —contestó la pequeña azabache con una sonrisa ensanchada en su rostro y ojos chocolates agrandados.

Con otro brazo Inuyasha abrazó el hombro de Kagome hasta acercarla en un beso amoroso.

La niña se los quedó viendo maravillada con la boca abierta. Al separarse, la mamá de la niña se sonrojó levemente, siempre cuando se besaban enfrente de su hija la ponía apenada y a Inuyasha simplemente le encantaban los sonrojos de su mujer.

Ambos tenían orejas de perro pero Inuyasha tenía la melena plateada y ojos dorados. Tampoco tenía líneas en su rostro o cuerpo, su luna creciente se encontraba en el ombligo. Y aunque la niña era copia de su madre, no tenía líneas y tampoco tenía luna creciente en la frente sino en el mismo lugar que su padre, en el ombligo.

Antes de ser esposos eran primos. Los padres de ambos prácticamente los obligaron a aparearse. Al principio tenían pensado juntar a Sesshomaru y Kagome ya que Sesshomaru era el primogénito de Irasue e Inu no Taisho y Kagome era la hija única de Naraku y Kikyo. Pero pronto abandonaron la idea y prefirieron a juntar a Kagome con Inuyasha. De niños eran muy unidos, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos haciendo muchas cosas en común, pero nunca se han visto como algo más que primos y eso era un problema.

Las cosas cambiaron drásticamente la misma noche de apareamiento y después cuando Kagome resultó embarazada de Rin. Hasta ahora ella era su única hija, su más adorado y apreciado tesoro.

Pero Inuyasha no venía solo. Venía acompañado de su hermano Sesshomaru, quien era portador de todas las marcas del clan; luna creciente en la frente y dobles líneas en el rostro, las extremidades y caderas, color dorado de sus ojos y la melena larga y plateada.

—Adivina quien vino por ti princesa —la incitó Inuyasha a darse cuenta de la presencia de Sesshomaru. La niña ladeó un poco su torso para ver más allá y se emocionó mucho cuando vio a su tío Sesshomaru.

—¡Tío Sesomalu! —gritó Rin con los ojos brillosos de emoción porque hace unos días habían acordado que ella se iría a pasar un periodo de tres días a castillo de su tío.

Logró bajarse de los brazos de su padre para correr hacia Sesshomaru y aferrarse a la hakama de Sesshomaru, abrazándose a la pierna derecha del peli plateado. Ese la miró de soslayo con su expresión serena, fría e indiferente. Desde un principio, la niña le era prácticamente indiferente, evitaba verla como le era posible y las pocas veces que la veía se aguantaba su presencia.

Esta vez él hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural al aceptar tener a su sobrina en el castillo, ordenó prepararle la habitación, le regaló unos cuantos kimonos y también terminó por regalarle a un dragón de dos cabezas como animal doméstico.

La niña estaba encantada con él pero al cumplir siete años, empezó a perder contacto con su tío. Ese mismo año fue mordida por una serpiente cuyo veneno era sumamente peligroso y hasta mortal para los demonios perros. Los médicos aseguraban que no había nada que podía hacerse para salvar a la niña.

En ese entonces Kagome estaba inconsolable, se pasaba días al lado de su hija, llorando, orando, Inuyasha se la pasaba deprimido o sumamente de mal humor. Sesshomaru no pareció afectado pero en el momento que el médico midió una última vez el pulso de la niña y había anunciado que su sobrina estaba agonizando algo se sacudió dentro de él.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo, de repente todo lo que había vivido con la niña se desarrolló delante de sus ojos. Sintió como la frente le estaba palpitando, un zumbido en la cabeza lo aisló del exterior.

Avanzó estoicamente hacia el futón donde yacía Rin inconsciente con gotas de sudor frío sobre su rostro, las extremidades cada vez más heladas y el pulso cada vez más débil y apenas perceptible. La acercó a si, le movió los mechones que caían sobre el rostro. Kagome seguía llorando a todo pulmón en el pecho de Inuyasha, él trataba de aguantarse pero la frustración y la idea de perder a su pequeña princesa simplemente lo quebraban por dentro.

Tocó una de sus manos, el frío que emanaba la extremidad lo preocupó pero como siempre su semblante no lo mostró.

Se mordió la mano derecha, exprimió un poco de su sangre y la contuvo en su boca. Se acercó al rostro de Rin, le acarició las mejillas un poco antes de unir sus labios con los de la pequeña. Se inmiscuyó en su boca, le cerró la entrada de aire por la nariz para que se viera obligada a tragar. Kagome e Inuyasha se quedaron helados con la escena. ¿Acaso Sesshomaru estaba besando a su hija?

Kagome estaba a punto de desmayarse e Inuyasha estaba a punto de golpear a su hermano por la osadía, pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada.

La atrajo un poco más a si solo para morderla con fuerza en el cuello e inyectarle una fuerte dosis de veneno. De pronto sintió que alguien lo jaló por la melena, Rin había abierto abruptamente los ojos, su cuerpo empezó a calentarse. Sacó sus colmillos de su cuello y Rin volvió a perder la consciencia. Volvió a exprimir más sangre de su mano y volvió a pasársela por la boca.

Al terminar no pudo evitar lamer los labios de Rin, la mente se le nubló cuando se encontró a si mismo explorando la cavidad bocal de su sobrina. Algo se sobresaltó en su interior, no quería separarse de sus labios, eran tan dulces y suave, pero si seguía besándola podrían darse cuenta que no solo se trataba de pasarle sangre por la boca sino que el gesto se había convertido en un beso de hombre y fue entonces que él decidió alejarse definitivamente de ella aunque con lo que hizo ahora ella era su propiedad. Era completamente suya, porque si él quisiera podría quedarse con ella. Porque ahora ella llevaba su olor en ella pero para que el lazo que se creó entre ellos se conservara deberían consumar el amor. Él debería tomar su cuerpo.

Pero no lo hizo y la luna creciente en el cuello de Rin se desvaneció por completo en dos años de aquel suceso y el olor de Sesshomaru se perdió por completo.

…

Como los años iban pasando y Rin se acercaba a la edad en la que su cuerpo dejaría de ser un cuerpo de niña y se convertiría en un cuerpo de mujer, su aroma empezaba a cambiar. El aroma infantil y dulce de albaricoque y sakura fue remplazado por un aroma cada vez más embriagador y sensual de lavanda para los sentidos de macho.

A los once años sus curvas empezaron a formarse, a los doce tuvo su primer periodo y a los trece años su cuerpo se había desarrollado tanto que era una deliciosa mezcla de infantiles y sensualidad de una mujer adulta. Y aunque Sesshomaru se había dicho no verla más no pudo evitar observarla de lejos, de la manera que ella nunca se había dado cuenta. Quería convencerse a sí mismo que lo que estaba haciendo era protegerla, cuidarla de lejos cuando en realidad la deseaba como hembra, especialmente cuando empezó a desarrollarse.

Cuando su aroma empezó a golpear su olfato, indicándole que estaba entrando en fase donde su cuerpo estará listo para concebir cachorros y se encontraba tomando un baño en las termas a duras penas se aguantaba de no salir y tomarla. Lo mucho que le ardía el miembro dentro de la hakama pidiéndole a gritos hundirse entre los pliegues vaginales, perderse en aquella calidez y estrechez que seguramente representaba el sexo de la hija de su hermano.

Inuyasha y Kagome le habían prometido cumplirle cualquier deseo como la recompensa de que haya salvado la vida de Rin. Había pensado mucho tiempo que pedir hasta que al final tenía perfectamente claro lo que quería tener.

—Sesshomaru… ¿tú por aquí? —se extrañó Inuyasha al ver a su hermano.

—¿Algún problema con que haya venido? — usaba un tono sarcástico.

—No, para nada —negó Inuyasha acompañado de Kagome—. Solo que nos toma por sorpresa después de tanto tiempo.

—Pues ahora tendrán que acostumbrarse a tratar más seguido conmigo.

—¿Y eso? —se extrañaron ambos.

—He venido a exigir mi recompensa al haber salvado a Rin —habló con voz gélida y expresión inmutable.

—Dinos. Sabes que puedes pedir lo que quieras —le dijo Inuyasha.

—¿Lo que quiera? —preguntó elevando una ceja, con un poco de malicia en la voz.

—Lo que quieras —repitió determinado sin presentir que lo que venía a continuación era algo que jamás hubiera imaginado Sesshomaru le pediría.

Sesshomaru sonrió con perversión y malicia. —Muy bien, Inuyasha. Quiero que me entregues a tu hija.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Kagome e Inuyasha al unísono, incrédulos.

—Quiero a tu hija —repitió decidido.

—Es nuestra única hija, Sesshomaru por favor —le rogó Kagome pero Sesshomaru no retractaba en su decisión.

—¿Y eso qué? —bufó fríamente— Son jóvenes, pueden tener los hijos que quieran.

—Pero, ¿por qué precisamente Rin? —volvió a preguntar Kagome bajo el shock.

—Porque me da la gana hacerla mi mujer —respondió con frialdad y determinación—. Me gusta.

—Pero Rin a penas es una niña. Una cachorra —intervino Inuyasha sin terminar de entender cómo, cuándo y el porqué de la decisión de Sesshomaru.

—Una cachorra a punto de convertirse en mujer y que está en su plena capacidad de concebir hijos —le acordó Sesshomaru fríamente.

—¡Es tu sobrina! Sangre de tu sangre —volvió a interferir Kagome quien quería que su hija se saliera de ese ciclo interminable de incesto.

—Eso a mí no me importa, _cuñada_ —recalcó la última palabra, dándole una connotación sarcástica porque Kagome antes de ser su cuñada era su prima y estaba emparejada con su hermano, llevando la misma sangre—. La deseo como mujer. A demás… saben perfectamente que tenemos que mantener nuestro linaje. No sería la primera vez que sucede un caso como lo va ser el mío con Rin… La quiero lista para mañana —se limitó a decir volteando para irse.

—¿Mañana? —gritaron Inuyasha y Kagome al unísono, aún más aterrados.

—¿Tan pronto?

Se detuvo sólo para explicarles —Sera para examinarla, cerciorarme de que no ha sido tocada por ningún macho y si está en la fase de ovulación.

…

Rin se encontraba aseándose con la esencia de lavanda con pétalos de violeta. Se dedicaba a cada parte de su cuerpo detallando los cambios que había sufrido durante estos últimos tres años. Se levantó de la lujosa tina que tenía en el cuarto de baño de su habitación.

El agua corrió por su piel hacia abajo, tomó una toalla para secarse, se untó con cuidado con el aceite de lavanda y al terminar se cubrió con la yukata rosada y corta. La dejó desatada, cogió la peineta para peinarse y se sentó en su futón.

Kagome tocó las puertas de la habitación de su hija y al recibir una afirmación por parte de su niña preciosa entró con un semblante melancólico.

Sonrió pero su sonrisa era algo forzada. Caminó hacia el futón y se sentó junto a ella mirándola con nostalgia a la vez que le acariciaba la melena azabache. Rin la miró y pronto notó que su madre tenía una expresión preocupada, una mirada triste.

—¿Que pasa mamá? —le preguntó preocupada—¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

—Rin —la llamó serena, inhalando aire y tomando las manos de su hija entre las suyas—, hijita. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

—¿Qué cosa mamita? —se preocupó Rin.

Kagome no sabía cómo decirle a su hija que Sesshomaru quería desposarla, que la quería para que ella fuera su mujer, que le pariera herederos… Guardó silencio para luego empezar lo más serena y despacio posible.

—Tu tío Sesshomaru… busca contraer matrimonio contigo. Tu tío quiere hacerte su mujer.

Al principio Rin pensó haber escuchado mal, segundo siguiente fue sacudida por un escalofrío que le dejó una sensación pesada en las extremidades, empalideció pocos segundos después y sintió un malestar en la boca de estomago.

—¿Mi tío?

Articuló ida, con la mente ausente, la mirada perdida y, con los labios completamente pálidos, sintió un leve mareo en la cabeza.

—Mañana vendrá a verte, te quiere aseada y perfumada para… examinarte.

—¿Examinarme?

Repitió bajamente Rin sintiendo una opresión en su pecho, una terrible angustia.

—Es para cerciorarse si eres pura y si… te encuentras en los días de concebir —le explicó Kagome al ver lo mal y asustada que se veía y con razón.

Qué más quisiera Kagome oponerse rotundamente a entregarla a Sesshomaru, hubiera querido que ella se escapara y que hiciera otra vida lejos del clan Luna, que fuera diferente a todos ellos pero lamentablemente no podía hacer nada y aunque lo intentara Sesshomaru nunca permitiría que la mujer que él había escogido a marcar como su hembra se fuera y mucho menos que hiciera una vida con alguien que no fuera él. Porque conociéndolo, para conseguir algo que considera suyo, es capaz de todo con tal de retenerlo.

La mente de Rin seguía procesando el hecho de lo que su madre le había acabado de informar, muy inconscientemente se negaba a creer, no quería aceptar eso como algo que ya se decidió, que es una decisión tomada y definitiva.

…

El dulce y embriagador aroma de lavanda inundó el olfato de Sesshomaru, haciéndolo girar y centrar su mirada dorada sobre la escalera. La vio bajar tímidamente, acompañada de su madre vistiendo un kimono lila con dibujos de ramas cubiertas con flores en su máximo esplendor, exactamente como ella; fresca y en la edad perfecta para abrir el capullo y florecer en su máximo esplendor.

El obi era de un morado oscuro, su cabello se encontraba parcialmente sujetado por una cinta blanca y sedosa. La lavanda simplemente emanaba de ella como un imán, atrayendo descontroladamente a Sesshomaru. Caminó parsimoniosamente hacia ella, pudo sentir su nerviosismo y miedo pero eso solamente lo enloquecía más.

Al estar frente a ella, a unos centímetros de rozar el cuerpo de ella con el suyo propio, ella tuvo que alzar la mirada para poder mantener el contacto visual con él ya que él le llevaba una cabeza completa y un tanto más. Fácilmente podría descansar su cabeza sobre sus pectorales. Su cuerpo estaba experimentando un temblor abrupto y fuerte que ella más o menos lograba esconder. Tenía tanto miedo que fácilmente se desplomaría al suelo desmayada, completamente inconsciente.

Se estremeció cuando él alargó su mano hacia ella y sujetó la cinta que se encontraba enredada en su cabello para simplemente desatarla y liberar su cabello caer libre.

—Quiero que siempre traigas el cabello suelto, ¿entendiste? —habló con voz amenazante y fría haciendo que Rin sintiera nueva ola de hormigueos correr por su cuerpo.

Hormigueos que la paralizaban y adormían partes de su cuerpo y le hacían sentir pesadas sus extremidades.

Se limitó a asentir bajando la mirada cuando de pronto abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir como él agarraba un mechón de su cabello y se lo llevaba a la nariz para olfatearlo. Alzó incrédula nuevamente la mirada solo para ver asustada como Sesshomaru tenía su mechón azabache presionado anhelantemente contra su nariz, inhalando el aroma que su cabello llevaba.

Soltó el mechón y lo observó perezosamente caer uniéndose a los demás. Volvió a hacer contacto visual con su sobrina, dándose cuenta del miedo reflejado en sus ojos, la sorpresa e incredulidad. Se aventuró a posicionarse detrás de ella con el propósito de seguir olfateándola de cerca, paseando su mirada perezosamente por su figura completa.

Sus ojos empezaron a emitir destellos lujuriosos, el brillo dorado se intensificó considerablemente, le provocaba gruñir al presentir que su futura hembra podría estar a punto de ovular.

—¡Desnúdala!

Le gruñó a Kagome roncamente aún detrás de Rin haciendo que la piel de Rin se erizara al escucharlo pronunciar aquella palabra. Kagome e Inuyasha abrieron aterrados los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Rin tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar pero se contuvo. Kagome se acercó a su hija y, cuando empezó a desatarle el obi, sintió a Rin ahogar un hipo aterrado.

La sintió temblar descontroladamente, sus pupilas balanceaban en terror. Se sintió a morir al tener que desnudar a su hija para Sesshomaru pero no tuvo otra opción.

Sesshomaru simplemente no pudo evitar gruñir al ver el kimono deslizarse al suelo descubriendo a Rin ante él. Inuyasha simplemente volteó con lagrimas en los ojos, pensó ahogarse en aquella agonía, aquella situación le causaba nauseas, le provocaba vomitar.

Destellos rojos empezaron a destilarse a intervalos a la medida que Sesshomaru seguía detallándola, volvió a hacer un círculo alrededor de ella alimentando su vista sobre el cuerpo apetecible de su querida sobrina. Rin cubrió sus senos con los antebrazos pero pronto Sesshomaru le ordenó retirarlos y ella no tuvo más opción que obedecerlo y retirarlos lentamente.

—Acuéstate.

Lo escuchó gruñir cerca del oído y visualizando algo parecido a un pedestal, no muy lejos de ahí, caminó hacia él y empezó a acostarse despacio y cuidado. Miró a su tío Sesshomaru acercarse.

—Abre las piernas y flexiónalas.

Le ordenó él fríamente sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos, ella tembló en miedo y manteniendo el contacto visual con él empezó a flexionar lentamente sus piernas. Después, empezó a separarlas pero Sesshomaru se las separó al máximo, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara de terror.

Gruñó al ver la feminidad de Rin, tan suave con aquellos pequeños rizos, estrecha. Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire mezclado con aquel aroma que emanaba de su vagina y no cavaba duda que muy pronto Rin entrara en la fase de ovulación.

Dejó que aquel aroma fluyera por su sentido de olfato para después acariciarla por toda su extensión haciendo que su entrepierna reaccionara al instante contraendose abruptamente y expulsando un poco de su esencia que humedeció su entrepierna. Aun manteniendo sus piernas bien separadas separó ligeramente con sus dos dedos los pliegues para revisar la presencia del himen.

El fresco color rosa del interior lo enloqueció, volvió a acariciarla mandando nueva descarga eléctrica por el cuerpo de Rin.

Ella sintió morirse acostada en aquel pedestal con las piernas fuertemente separadas y flexionadas con su tío revisando su parte íntima. Cuando él la acarició, ella pensó desvanecerse de miedo, terror. Ladeó su rostro con los ojos cerrados a duras penas reprimiendo sus lágrimas respirando copiosamente.

Trató de mantener su mente en blanco, desconectarse mentalmente de aquel momento pero sus sentidos youkai la mantenían conectada a todo el tiempo haciéndola más susceptible para el sentido del toque al mantener los ojos cerrados.

Al terminar el agónico examen lo escuchó ordenar a Kagome cubrirla porque si pasaba un solo segundo más desnuda en su presencia se le abalanzaría encima allí mismo y la haría suya enfrente de sus padres.

Kagome se apresuró a ella para cubrirla y ayudarle a sentarse y luego ponerse de pie.

En el momento que Rin tocó con el pie el piso el temblor de su cuerpo y el terror que la asechaba ella flaqueó en las rodillas. Kagome se apresuró en servirle de apoyo. Sesshomaru no se inmutó en lo absoluto solo se limitó a expresar sus requisitos en cuanto a la ceremonia y el estado de Rin de una manera fría y amenazante.

—Quiero que le den de beber brebajes que aceleran la ovulación y aumentan las posibilidades que ella quede embarazada. Y mucho cuidado si no lo hacen, porque pasado mañana la quiero vestida para casarse conmigo y en el estado de concebir. Y hasta ese día no quiero a ningún macho cerca de ella.

Kagome e Inuyasha lo miraban aterrados mientras Rin parecía no estar ahí mentalmente, su vista estaba perdida hacia un punto fijo en el suelo adelante suyo, temblando como si fuese una hoja en medio de un fuerte viento.

—El único macho cerca de Rin serás tú, Inuyasha —siguió Sesshomaru—. Al final eres su padre y me imagino querrás pasar tiempo máximo con tu hija ya que no se qué tan seguido la veas cuando este casada y viviendo conmigo. ¿Está claro?

Terminó alzando una ceja usando una voz gélida y asesina.

Inuyasha y Kagome solamente se limitaron a asentir, mientras Sesshomaru se retiraba satisfecho sonriendo con arrogancia para sí mismo y los ojos cerrados, imaginándose hundir a su erecto miembro entre los virginales pliegues vaginales de su sobrina Rin.

…

Era la noche antes de la boda, Rin se encontraba sentada frente al espejo vistiendo una sedosa yukata corta, blanca y el cabello húmedo. Kagome le estaba peinando el cabello con lentitud y cuidado. Una de las mucamas había tocado la puerta para entrar y dejarle el brebaje requerido por parte de Sesshomaru a Rin y ella se lo tomó. Era ya el octavo brebaje que se tomaba en dos días.

Haciendo un sorbo y viendo a su madre en el espejo, después de un silencio mortal y penetrante, habló.

—¿Duele?

Le preguntó cautelosa, refiriéndose al ritual.

—¿Qué cosa?

Preguntó Kagome desubicada un poco al no entender completamente la pregunta de su hija.

—El ritual. El coito.

Habló Rin con indiferencia, con un enorme vacío en las palabras, pero un vacío aún más grande había en sus ojos completamente cristalinos. Pero aún así sentía necesidad de preguntar sobre el asunto, saber a qué esperarse la noche siguiente cuando estará a solas con Sesshomaru, en una cama ambos desnudos, haciendo el amor, teniendo intimidad con su propio tío, el hermano de su padre.

—Bueno —empezó Kagome—, es un ritual común entre demonios perros. Cuando estarán acostados y los dos desnudos, Sesshomaru va a morderte en el cuello. Eso te lo va a indicar al lamer una parte en particular de tu cuello y luego a la vez que te morderá también se introducirá en tu feminidad.

Dijo con una opresión en la garganta. Rin sintió una sensación molesta en su pecho y el estomago.

—Y —empezó dudosa pero con una terrible curiosidad por saber la mayor cantidad posible de cosas para poder comportarse adecuadamente aunque sea la primera noche con su tío— cuando me va a… penetrar… ¿va a doler?

—Sí, es doloroso especialmente la primera noche porque el coito está acompañado de ritual, pero luego se te pasa. Claro que depende de algunos factores que tan doloroso sea la penetración.

Le explicó Kagome. Otra vez se hizo un silencio rotundo por parte de Rin.

—Luego —continuó Kagome explicándole lo que faltaba de ritual— va a inyectarte su veneno para impregnar su olor en ti. De esa manera todos los machos sabrán que tú eres su hembra. Después, mientras estarán haciendo el amor, lo más probable es que te rasgue un poco las caderas como parte del ritual. Eso sí, no todos los machos lo hacen solo los que tienen líneas y Sesshomaru tiene líneas dobles, eso quiere decir que te hará dos pares de líneas dobles en las caderas.

Rin respiró temblorosa, con las lágrimas en los ojos, cerró los parpados y dos pequeños hilos brotaron mejilla abajo.

—Tengo miedo mamá — susurró Rin asustada.

Kagome dejó la peineta a un lado para abrazarla fuertemente, dejando que ella apoyara su cabeza contra su vientre.

—Tengo mucho miedo.

Hipó Rin de nuevo, aferrándose a la vestimenta de su madre.

—Sh, mi amor. Tranquila —le susurró Kagome con cariño acariciando su rostro, abrazándola con fuerza, le dolía tanto verla pasar por una situación así—. No pienses en eso. Trata de relajarte, tómate el brebaje, trata de no pensar en la boda y mucho menos en el ritual. Si lo haces sólo te harás más daño.

Como pudo controló las lágrimas y los sollozos a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa más sincera posible para su madre para no preocuparla.

—Está bien mama. No voy a pensar en eso —le dijo lo más alegre posible y sonriendo—. Vete a descansar tranquila —le dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

—¿Segura? ¿No quieres que me quede un ratito más aquí contigo?

—Segura —le contestó con la misma sonrisa que no era más que una buena farsa.

—Bueno —meditó Kagome un rato algo dubitativa, inspeccionando a su hija con la mirada—, está bien. Que descanses hija —le dijo dándole un cálido y cariñoso beso en la frente. Cerró los ojos al sentir el cálido beso de su madre sobre su frente. Siguió sonriendo hasta que la vio perderse en el pasillo.

La sonrisa, completamente falsa, se desvaneció al instante. Miró la taza con el brebaje. Se tomó el brebaje restante, terminó por levantarse parsimoniosamente y caminar hacia el futón. Durante el trayecto y mientras se acomodaba para dormir trató de pensar en cosas alegres, tratando de mantener una conversación consigo misma pero las imágenes de cómo será el coito entre ella y Sesshomaru agolpeaban su mente.

…

Se encontraba acostada de lado en su futón, con la mirada perdida viendo hacia la nada adelante suyo. Se estaba esforzando en mantener su mente completamente vacía, completamente en blanco, tenía frío y mucho sueño. Sus parpados se le cerraban solos pero ella no quería dormir porque a penas cerraba los ojos imágenes de Sesshomaru entre sus piernas haciéndola suya aparecían en su mente, enfrente de sus ojos, horrorizándola.

Le resultaba difícil respirar, la idea de estar en un futón, desnuda con su tío encima de ella besándola, acariciándola y, peor aún, haciéndole el amor, la llenaba de miedo, horror, algo parecido a repulsión porque su cuerpo se estremeció sacudido por un frío inusual para ella.

Cerró los ojos y visualizó todo de nuevo; Sesshomaru encima de ella, haciéndola suya.

Una molesta sensación se estancó en su entrepierna, abrió los ojos abruptamente y sintió los ojos aguarse, se acurrucó a sí misma, haciéndose un ovillo, protegiendo con sus manos su feminidad, manteniéndola firmemente cubierta con la yukata y las piernas muy juntadas, a la vez que empezó a llorar mares de lágrimas en silencio porque en unas cuantas horas su miedo se hará realidad y ella será la mujer de Sesshomaru.

**REVIEWS…REVIEWS…REVIEWS**

¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Creen que Sessh se pasó de cruel y crudo? ¿Les parece normal y lógica la reacción de Rin? Están bienvenidos a dejar el review. En el siguiente agárrense porque viene lemon y de lo mas excesivo y caluroso, también bastante explicito para hacerle honor al rating que le puse a esta historia.


	2. Noche de bodas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene LEMON bastante excesivo y explicito.

**Lazos prohibidos**

_-por: Sakura no Hana-_

Capitulo 2: Noche de bodas

El extenso pasto de un verde vibrante se expandía bajo un cielo celeste. Era todavía algo fresco, rocío todavía cubría el césped. Había varias mesas que estaban llenadas de comida muy variada y bebida desde el agua, té, hasta el más excelente sake que se había producido. Cuchicheos, pláticas largas y extensas y las alegres y divertidas risas de chiquillos llenaban el patio trasero del palacio.

Todos pertenecientes al clan Luna.

Tanto los hombres como las mujeres eran muy diversos en apariencia, había muchos con cabelleras azabaches y orejas de perro pero había también algunos con cabelleras plateadas. Las mujeres tenían marcas en el cuello en forma de luna creciente, un símbolo de que estaban casadas y la mayoría de ellas ya había sido madre al menos una vez en su vida, algunas estaban por experimentar ese milagro de la vida ya que se encontraban en cinta.

La mayoría de las mujeres eran felices con su forma de vida, ya no les importaba si estaban casadas con su propio hermano, tío o primo porque ambas partes llegaron a querer a la otra, a amarla con fuerza. Claro que este no era el caso de Rin porque lejos de ser feliz y más, aceptar unirse a su tío, se sintió aterrada, horrorizada y asqueada.

El ambiente dentro del palacio se encontraba como un cementerio en una noche de luna llena y niebla a media noche. Se había aseado con la ayuda de su madre y varias mucamas. Durante todo el tiempo nadie habló mucho, solo a veces se escuchó a Kagome dar alguna orden a las mucamas de cómo deberían asearla, peinarla, sujetar el kimono para que le quede perfectamente ajustado.

Rin en todo el tiempo no pareció moverse, se encontraba parada como estatua, completarte fría, con la mente entre pensamientos y la nada, viendo ausente su reflejo en el espejo. Durante la mayor parte del tiempo algo oprimía su pecho y otras partes de su cuerpo. Como también mareos y nauseas. Algunas veces experimentó temblores abruptos producto de escalofríos al pensar que tendrá que ser íntima con Sesshomaru.

—¿Así que hoy te casas? —preguntó Irasue a su hijo con los brazos cruzados y una expresión completamente vacía y aburrida.

—Obvio, ¿no? —le respondió Sesshomaru inexpresivo.

—Con tal de que sea de nuestro clan no me importa lo demás —comentó Irasue viendo disimuladamente los demás familiares—. Es tu vida y tú decides con qué mujer te quieres casar. Sólo dime una cosa… ¿Es fértil?

—Más que fértil —los ojos de Sesshomaru brillaron de malicia que había en el tono escalofriante que usaba para susurrarle la respuesta a su madre.

Irasue también sonrió con malicia y perversión, pero pronto se serió dándole el lado a su hijo aún con los brazos cruzados.

—Muy bien… porque de lo contrario no aceptaría que contrajeras matrimonio con una mujer seca y frígida.

—¿A dónde pretendes llegar? —interrogó molesto Sesshomaru.

—A ningún lado —aseguró su madre tratando de sonar lo más disimulada e inocente posible—. Sólo encárgate de embarazarla ya, ¿está claro?

—Más que claro… _madre_ —arrastró Sesshomaru escalofriante la última palabra sonriendo con perversidad imaginándose todas las cosas que quería hacerle a Rin. Todas las poses en las que pretendía tomarla esa noche después de marcarla como su hembra.

De pronto todos los cuchicheos y risas sonoras se quedaron como mudos para fijar sus miradas en Rin. Los presentes hicieron un camino viviente ellos mismos como paredes que estaban limitando el ancho del pasillo.

Avanzaba temblorosa, con las manos sudando frío. Podría jurar que flaquearía y que sus rodillas y dientes le quisieron tiritar abruptamente. Le provocaba pararse y huir, pero sabía también de antemano que eso era imposible. La encontrarían en menos de cinco minutos.

Mientras más avanzaba más mareada y con nauseas se sentía. Tenía una molesta sensación estancada en la boca de su estomago, un malestar horrible.

Vio a Sesshomaru esperándola con el mismo semblante de siempre y la misma mirada junto al lugar que era parecido a un altar donde el apoderado les uniría en matrimonio, una ceremonia con menos importancia que el ritual que les esperaba la misma noche de bodas.

Se sintió tan mareada que pensó que simplemente se desplomaría en el suelo y en cualquier momento. Sin embargo siguió avanzando hasta que estaba frente y junto a él.

Tembló como si fuese una hoja cuando se había parado a su lado. Su respiración se hizo más profunda para asegurar que la cantidad suficiente de oxigeno llegaba a su cerebro pero eso no parecía quitarle ni malestar ni mareo. Sino que al estar junto a él su pena había incrementado.

Un zumbido apareció en sus oídos, un latido en sonido lento resonaba dentro de su cabeza, el frío de sus extremidades causó que ya no podía moverlos, tampoco sentirlos. Su mirada estaba completamente vacía y apagada, cristalina ya que aún contenían las lágrimas que no había derramado en la mañana y se habían acumulado durante los preparativos de la ceremonia.

Le parecía sentir como su sangre pasaba por sus venas de una manera lenta y dolorosa, como si dentro del fluido hubiese estado vidrio molido.

Aunque se veía hermosa vistiendo aquel kimono blanco y simple, el peinado sofisticado que simplemente pedía a gritos ser liberado por sus dedos que tanto añoraban poder perderse dentro de la cabellera azabache, aquel aroma que aparte de la esencia que había usado para asearse contenía también el aroma a ella y su estado fértil, agolpeaba las ventanas de su nariz y lo enloquecía. Todo eso no pudo tapar, ante él, que ella no parecía entusiasmada sino más bien, con el semblante pálido, parecía que, uniéndose a él, era lo más cerca a una condena a la horca, algo parecido a una tortura más siniestra que existía.

Se sintió fastidiado, la miró por el rabillo de ojo, molesto y frío. Lo hacía sentirse un miserable, como si fuera la peor persona por simplemente querer tenerla como lo había querido que fuera; su hembra.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos pero no para mirarla a ella sino a esperar a que el apoderado terminara con el discurso.

Al terminar, para sellar la unión divina, era necesario que los novios se besaran delante de todos, pero al momento de hacerlo no sucedió absolutamente nada. Rin no supo como sentirse, después de pensar desmoronarse al pasto de miedo el hecho de que Sesshomaru no la había besado la sorprendió tanto que se quedó como anonadada y petrificada viendo un punto delante suyo.

—Hijos… ¿no piensan besarse? —les preguntó el demonio, pensando que no lo habían escuchado cuando lo dijo.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, la interrogativa y algo incómoda de Rin y la seria y fría de Sesshomaru. Se miraron un largo rato. Él la había acercado después de un largo titubeo. Ella cerró los ojos resignada a tener que besarlo delante de todos, pero otra vez él se encontraba titubeando mentalmente.

Los presentes empezaron a cuchichear, haciendo sus propios comentarios, sacando sus propias ideas sobre lo que pasaba, pero todos tenían el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien.

La miró con melancolía, acercó su rostro al de ella pero aunque se moría de ganas por besarla decidió besarle la frente. Ya tendría oportunidad de hacerlo en la noche, a solas.

Volvió a sentirse extraña cuando él volvió a evitar besarla en los labios. Sentía una mezcla de alivio y preocupación. El patriarca se les había acercado para desearles suerte y después de recibir los buenos deseos del líder del clan Sesshomaru terminó por alejarse de la ceremonia.

Claro que no llegó muy lejos porque su madre se había acercado a él apenas lo vio querer irse de la fiesta, solo.

—¡Felicidades, hijo! —exclamó sarcástica, abrazándolo con una emoción falsa— Ya eres un hombre casado —sollozó con lágrimas de cocodrilo— pero sabes que aún te falta. La he sentido fértil todo el tiempo de la ceremonia, así que hoy ni se te ocurra a dejarla respirar —habló con firmeza, pero Sesshomaru no parecía oírla. Su atención estaba dedicada exclusivamente a su Rin.

Kagome estaba por acercarse a su hija cuando de repente escuchó la voz escalofriantemente monótona de su madre detrás de sí.

—Querida hija, mi nieta me recuerda tanto a ti cuando tú te casaste con Inuyasha —comentó sarcástica Kikyo.

—Mamá, por favor —trató de acallarla Kagome, era un momento en el que no quería escucharla decir una sola palabra.

—¿Qué? —se sintió ofendida la azabache— Es la verdad, tú también tenías esa cara de velorio como si te estarían condenando a la horca y no que estuvieses en tu boda con el padre de tu hija —comentó fría con los brazos cruzados.

—Es que así me sentía mamá —replicó Kagome molesta y aún enojada con su madre, más que con su padre, porque siempre pensó que la que tenía principal culpa de por como ella terminó emparejándose con Inuyasha era precisamente ella, su madre—. ¿Cómo demonios piensas que iba a saltar de alegría después de lo que nos hicieron tú y papa? ¿Cómo?

—No te puedes quejar ahora —la fulminó Kikyo con la mirada—. Mi sobrino resultó ser el hombre de tu vida, así que deja de lamentar el pasado, mejor concéntrate en el presente y futuro, Kagome.

Después de que Irasue había convencido a su hijo de no irse de la fiesta sino que se quedara a disfrutar aunque fuera de lejos, mientras que ella misma terminó por acercarse a Rin para felicitarle y darle una bienvenida.

—Hola querida, ¿te acuerdas de mí? —la saludó con un ademan exagerado y una sonrisa forzada. Sesshomaru se encontraba viendo atentamente a la escena.

—Sí, usted es la madre de Sesshomaru —contestó Rin sonriendo incómoda, eran pocas las veces que ella había visto la madre de su, ahora, esposo que a veces le costaba trabajo reconocerla o incluso acordarse de su nombre o su aspecto físico.

—Así es. Déjame felicitarte, estoy segura serás una muy buena esposa. Espero me des un nieto muy pronto, con lo varonil que es mi hijo tendrás más de uno concebido esta noche —rió con malicia tapándose la boca, tratando de hacer chiste de algo que será un hecho esa misma noche.

Rin forzó una sonrisa aunque por dentro de sentía fatal y horrorizada. Seriándose le preguntó con un aire algo más serio.

—Y tú, mi querida, ¿te has estado bebiendo brebajes para acelerar la ovulación?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Porque desprendes fertilidad a kilómetros querida —dijo alegre volviendo a irrumpir en una risa forzada y llena de malicia—. ¿Te has dado cuenta lo urgido que ha estado mi hijo durante toda la ceremonia? —preguntó Irasue pícaramente, aunque era mentira que Sesshomaru haya estado en aquel estado de excitación durante toda la ceremonia.

Rin tragó grueso, de nuevo, aquella pregunta le mandaba escalofríos por la columna y despertaba en ella incomodidad de sólo pensar que Sesshomaru estaba más que listo para comenzar con el ritual de marcarla.

—No —contestó secamente, arrugando un poco la falda de su kimono.

—Bueno… mucha suerte en la noche de bodas, espero sepas de cómo va todo el ritual ¿no? —preguntó Irasue con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión de seriedad absoluta.

—Sí, mi mamá me lo explicó.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó emocionada, sonriendo a anchas, pensando con perversidad— Cuenta que la próxima vez que nos veremos será cuando estarás en cinta o cuando estarás en la labor de parto de mi primer nieto. ¡Adiós! —se despidió de ella, dejando a una Rin petrificada y completamente pálida.

Buscó disimuladamente a Sesshomaru con sus ojos, encontrándose con su imagen de inmediato. Desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia otro lado, por supuesto que de manera casual y disimulada, no quería hacerle pensar que ella estaba interesada o que pensara cualquier cosa que ella no quería despertar en él con sólo mirarlo porque necesitaba saber dónde rayos estaba.

Él se encontraba recargado sobre el tronco de un robusto roble, viéndola atentamente con aquella mirada intensa, casi sin parpadear y con los brazos cruzados.

Era tan bella y aquellas orejitas de perro que sobresalían de su melena lo tentaban demasiado a mordisquearlos y hacerla gemir ante aquel gesto. La vio acercarse a una mesa con comida y bebida y detrás de ella venían…

—¡Hola Rin! —saludó efusivamente una voz femenina, haciendo sobresaltar a Rin del susto que se llevó al escuchar de repente con sus sensibles orejitas de perrito aquel saludo tan… entusiasta.

—¿Nos reconoces? —preguntó la segunda voz y ella miró a las dos jóvenes, de unos quince y catorce años, como si estuvieran un poco locas.

—No, la verdad no —forzó una sonrisa porque por más que trataba de recordar no se le hacían conocidas las caras de aquellas muchachas.

—Somos tus primas segundas, nuestros padres son primos y ellos son los primos de tus padres y de tu marido.

Rin les miró anonadada, con la boca entreabierta de incredulidad, paseando nuevamente su mirada por ellas, dándose cuenta ahora que una de ellas estaba embarazada, a punto de dar a luz, y la otra con un pequeño cachorro en los brazos.

—Ah —suspiró prolongadamente, sonriendo incomoda—, hola, ¿cómo están?

—Súper bien —empezó emocionada la joven embarazada—. Fíjate que hace poco me casé con mi hermano y ahora estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo. Kaname está muy emocionado con la idea de ser padre además de que estamos muy enamorados, me siento en la cima de los cielos cuando me hace el amor.

—Y yo me casé con mi primo que es el hijo de mi tía Sango —agregó la otra.

—¿Este es tu hijo? —preguntó cautelosamente Rin señalando al pequeño cubierto por las sabanas.

—Sí, ¿no es precioso? —chilló emocionada— Lo adoro tanto, igual que a mi marido. ¿Quieres cargarlo? —ofreció, una oferta que tomó por sorpresa a Rin.

—¿P-puedo? —balbuceó bajamente Rin.

—¡Claro que sí! —contestó efusivamente la prima sonriendo ampliamente, acercándose a Rin para pasarle al pequeño.

Rin temió cuando sintió al pequeño entre sus brazos. No tenía idea de cómo cargarlo para no lastimarlo. La prima le ayudó a colocarle los brazos, instruyéndola de cómo sujetar a un bebe correctamente. Tenerlo presionado contra el pecho provocó en ella que sonriera enternecida y emocionada. Detalló el rostro de aquel pequeño, imaginándose, sin querer, como sería un hijo de ella y Sesshomaru.

Sin percatarse de ello, acarició el rostro de aquel bebe, ella sola empezó a sentirse con más confianza en sostenerlo.

—¿Y las dolió cuando… lo… hicieron con sus maridos? —balbuceó nerviosa Rin, aún con el niño en brazos.

—Uf, pues, apenas y recuerdo porque me concentraba más en cómo el pene de mi marido me estaba llenando, que casi no me dolió la mordida o la primera penetración. Aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor, sí dolió pero no tanto —respondió la joven que era la madre del pequeño.

—A mí tampoco me dolió tanto e igual me concentraba en cómo, mientras se movía dentro de mí, me lamía los pezones, ¡puro placer prima! Puro placer es lo que te espera esta noche y más si es con el tío Sesshomaru —exclamó la otra, la que estaba embarazada.

Rin volvió a sentirse con nauseas y mareada y para no soltar al niño se lo entregó nuevamente a la madre.

—Dicen nuestros padres que es un verdadero milagro que tío Sesshomaru se haya decidido casar —continuó, esta vez susurrando, a la vez que recibía a su hijo entre sus brazos nuevamente—. Ya pensaron que se iba a meter cura porque no tenía pensado casarse, pero ahora ya todos estamos más tranquilos.

—Tú solo relájate que menos vas a pensar en el ritual más delicioso te va a resultar, créenos prima. Créenos —agregó sonriente la otra a la vez que se alejaban para regresar con sus parejas.

Rin les siguió con la mirada hasta ver a cada una de ellas besarse con sus maridos. Se sintió mal al verlas feliz y enamoradas con sus maridos y ahora se sentía parcialmente culpable por no tener la misma suerte, por no querer a Sesshomaru de la misma manera.

Miró, sin percatarse, hacia donde estaba Sesshomaru y cuando se dio cuenta de ello, trató de no romper inmediatamente el contacto visual sino prolongarlo hasta donde le fuera posible, para no crisparse ante la presión de sus propios nervios porque sintió angustia al divagar al momento de la noche y la sensación de estar a solas con él en un cuarto en penumbras de la noche.

…

El sol ya empezó a bañar el cielo con diferentes tonalidades de naranja y violácea, anunciando el atardecer. Sesshomaru por fin había decidió acercarse a Rin, después de haberla estado observando durante toda la fiesta. Se había cansado de esperar, ya no sabía que tanto más podría aguantar, de lejos sus ganas aumentaban, la olía, oía, veía y pensó enloquecer.

Caminó con elegancia hasta ella, con la mirada intensa y decidida. Se encargó de no acaparar su atención, quería… _sorprenderla_ con su presencia, apareciendo de repente detrás de ella, gruñéndole en el oído que se iban. Kagome lo vio y algunos presentes más, la azabache quiso intervenir pero Inuyasha rápidamente la había detenido en el intento.

—No lo hagas Kagome. Deja que lo haga —le dijo suavemente.

—Pero Inuyasha —chilló Kagome desesperada y mirándolo suplicante.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer preciosa —dijo resignado, con impotencia, mirándola con una enorme tristeza en los ojos—. Deja que pase lo que tiene que pasar entre Sesshomaru y Rin.

—Se la va a llevar a su castillo Inuyasha —chilló Kagome de nuevo, queriendo llorar—. Se la va a llevar para siempre.

—La seguirás viendo —le aseguró Inuyasha, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura—. Mañana la veremos mi amor.

—Cuando él ya se dará el lujo de hacerla suya toda la noche —comentó sarcástica Kagome con ojos vidriosos, cruzando molesta y enojada sus brazos.

—Es algo normal que lo hagan. Kagome… Sesshomaru tiene razón. Nuestro clan es así. Obsesionado con el linaje puro. Además, la va a cuidar muy bien. Ya lo veras —le dijo con dulzura, dejando a su mujer pensativa.

—Inuyasha —susurró Kagome—, odio cuando tienes razón.

—Créeme que esta vez yo también hubiera preferido estar equivocado.

Se paró detrás de ella y sin ningún preámbulo le gruñó en el oído: —Nos vamos.

Rin pensó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, respiró abruptamente, de pronto volvió a sentir aquellas nauseas y mareos, ahora con la cara caliente y extremidades heladas. Estaba asustada pero esta vez él no dejó que el miedo de ella le afectara. En el momento siguiente la cargó en sus brazos y, convertido en la esfera de luz blanca, se alzó al aire, llamando la atención de muchos invitados, dándoles algo de que comentar.

…

Aterrizó en el patio delantero, la noche se acercaba cada vez más. Atravesó la puerta con ella en brazos, subió la escalera con ella en brazos, también había caminado los pasillos que aún faltaban para llegar a sus aposentos, con ella en brazos.

Atravesó puerta corredera de sus majestuosos aposentos. Se detuvo en medio del cuarto para bajarla. La observó, durante todo el camino la había sentido tiritar de susto, ¡cuánto odiaba eso! Odiaba que ella le tuviera esa clase de miedo.

El silencio del cuarto era lo único que se escuchaba aparte de sus respiraciones, que extrañamente la de Sesshomaru se encontraba algo alterada por la impaciencia de comenzar con lo que todos denominaban… noche de bodas.

Ella trató de normalizar su comportamiento pero cuando lo sintió respirar gulosamente en el oído y pegársele al cuerpo volvió a sacarle fuera de sí. Se alteró de nuevo, tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar sorprendida. Lo sintió olfatear su cabello. Le acariciaba los brazos.

—Sabes que no hay otra opción —le acordó él, destrozando la cinta con flores que mantenían sujetado el cabello de Rin. Los mechones cayeron libres y él gruñó gravemente.

—¿Qué te había dicho acerca de tu cabello? —preguntó con una voz aterradora y escalofriante.

Rin guardó silencio temblando como rama en una tempestad.

—Que lo tuvieras suelto —dio la respuesta Sesshomaru al ver que Rin no iba a hablar—. ¿Y qué has hecho tú? Me has desobedecido al recogerlo y amarrarlo con esa cinta —estrujó fríamente lo que quedaba de la cinta porque realmente odiaba tener que repetirse y que no se hacía como él lo deseaba.

—No va a volver a pasar —balbuceó Rin, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible cuando estaba que se moría de miedo por lo que estaba minutos de pasar.

—Eso espero —habló fríamente Sesshomaru, llevando una de sus manos hacia el nudo del obi para rasgarlo lentamente, haciendo que la tela partida en dos cayera al suelo.

Rin sintió su kimono aflojar y Sesshomaru volvió a acariciarle los brazos.

Pasó con los dedos de su mano por el cabello de Rin. Frotó su nariz contra las orejas azabaches que sobresalían de la melena de su hembra. Ella cerró los ojos con las mejillas coloradas, las orejas eran su punto débil. Su punto sensible y sumamente erótico, y eso lo conocerá Sesshomaru esa misma noche.

Le mordió suavemente una de las orejas y ella gimió. Él masajeó la otra oreja y ella estaba ronroneando placida.

Sonrió con perversidad.

"_¿Así que tengo que atacar las orejas para calentarte?"_ pensó. _"Será muy divertido descubrirte… Rin."_ observó su mano acariciar el brazo de Rin. _"Nadie te conocerá como te conoceré yo… ni siquiera tus padres."_ sentenció internamente a la vez que presionó una última vez su nariz antes de…

Alargó sus manos y las metió bajo los bordes del kimono, rozando la piel de Rin, sintiendo como al hacerlo Rin se erizó por completo y que respiró asustada. No quería lastimarla pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a detenerse. Había esperado demasiado como para hacerlo, además, estaba en su derecho de hacerlo. Y lo iba a hacer aunque ella no lo quiera, aunque ella no lo vea como hombre, él iba a llegar hasta el fin.

Sin avisar, aún detrás de ella, abrió el kimono haciéndolo caer al suelo. Esta vez Rin se erizó por el aire frío de la habitación acompañado por el miedo.

—Voltéate —ordenó gruñendo en el oído de Rin. Ella lo hizo, temblorosa.

Pensó perder su autocontrol, le encantaba esa cachorrita a punto de convertirse en mujer. La obligó mirarlo al alzarle la barbilla.

—Quítame la ropa —dijo decidido, mirándola con frialdad, ella titubeó un instante pero terminó por alargar sus manos y desatar torpemente el nudo del haori, quitándoselo con lentitud y cuidado, rozando sus pectorales, hombros y fuertes brazos.

Pudo sentir su mirada penetrante sobre ella todo el tiempo, observándola.

Una vez sin haori se detuvo a observarlo, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre de esa manera. Él se quedó quieto, esperando a que ella lo acariciara, pero ella no lo hizo. La miró con dureza y sonando lo más autoritario posible le ordenó: —Tócame Rin.

Ella, apenada, lo tocó con punta de sus dedos. Sesshomaru cerró los ojos. Era absolutamente divino sentirla acariciarlo. Dejó que ella estuviera acariciando sus hombros y pectorales un tiempo hasta que le ordenó una nueva cosa.

—Ahora quítame los pantalones.

Sus ojos se cruzaron y, mirándola a los ojos, esperó a que ella bajara con sus manos por sus abdominales hasta el borde de la hakama. Ella sin mirar el nudo lo desató, con algo de torpeza, pero lo desató al fin, haciendo caer la hakama al suelo dejando a Sesshomaru desnudo.

Hizo un paso hacia ella, presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella y siguió avanzando, obligándola así a retroceder, guiándola hacia el futón sin romper el contacto visual.

Ella respiró asustada, en un vano intento cerró los ojos pero él muy pronto la obligó volver a mirarlo.

A unas palmas del futón la acercó en un beso apasionado y salvaje. La superó en fuerza y estatura y la obligó a recostarse en el futón, con él encima. Se quejó gimiendo asustada con los brazos entre sus cuerpos hechos puños. Pensó desvanecerse en el lugar y el momento y su miedo incrementó cuando él había inmiscuido su lengua y se encontraba explorando el interior de su boca.

Se tensó debajo de él. Empezó a temblar abruptamente, quería alejarlo pero él pesaba mucho más que ella. Sintió lágrimas agolpear sus ojos, tenía tantas ganas de llorar pero se controló. Él seguía sujetándole el mentón, besándola con brusquedad.

Descendió, abandonando los labios de Rin para besar su cuello a la vez que acariciaba sus piernas y caderas. Rin ladeó el rostro cerrando los ojos, haciendo todo lo posible para no llorar.

Dejó escapar un leve gemido al verse desprevenida cuando él había mordido levemente su pezón.

Oleadas de nuevos gemidos se hicieron presentes cuando él seguía estrujando sus senos lamiendo los pezones, irritándolos. Batalló por no responder a sus caricias. No quería hacerlo. No lo amaba como hombre. Sin embargo le gustaba lo que le hacía.

Gimió con fuerza cuando él bajó con su mano hacia su feminidad y pasó sus dedos por su entrepierna.

Respondió instantáneamente al roce. La humedad resbaló humedeciéndola, haciendo que Sesshomaru sonriera con perversión y malicia. Volvió a aprisionar sus labios con los suyos mientras seguía estimulándola con cada vez más fervor.

En un movimiento rápido le separó las piernas, colocándose entre ellas. La miró a los ojos con las manos fijas en las caderas. Ella lo miró con miedo, cubriendo pudorosamente sus senos. Él volvió a besarla, esta vez Rin trató de responderle y lo hizo como pudo.

Se alarmó cuando sintió algo tibio y duro rozar su entrepierna. Chilló asustada pero Sesshomaru al escucharla quejarse aumentó la intensidad del beso. Volvió a hacer un trayecto de besos por su cuello hasta que se detuvo a lamer un lugar en específico. Rin cerró los ojos con más fuerza, aguantó su respiración, Sesshomaru se encontraba lamiendo ese mismo lugar en su cuello por segundos, se preparó a lo que venía porque sabía exactamente lo que venía a continuación.

Sin más preámbulos Sesshomaru clavó sus colmillos dentro de la piel, perforándola a la vez que se adentró de un solo golpe dentro de Rin destrozando aquella fina telilla que era su obstáculo en el camino y lo que indicaba que le había quitado la virginidad a su sobrina.

Rin ahogó su grito quebrado. Lágrimas brotaron de sus parpados cerrados. Le ardía el cuello, la entrepierna. Olor a sangre impregnó el lugar, mientras sintió como algo se escurría por su piel hasta que manchó las sabanas debajo de ella.

Apenas estuvo adentro empezó a embestirla, mientras aún estaba exprimiendo el veneno dentro de ella.

Sacó los colmillos para lamer la herida, mientras mantenía un ritmo regular, ni salvaje pero tampoco suave. Le limpió las lágrimas que seguían saliendo por entre sus parpados cerrados, estaba consciente de que le dolía pero le prometía internamente que iba a serlo sólo esta vez y nunca más.

Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando. El dolor fue sustituido por el placer, sus ojos se abrieron pero solo a medias. Sus orbes chocolates perdieron voluntad, ahora solo gobernaba placer y deseo de más.

Sesshomaru le acarició las orejas, ella cerró los ojos siendo invadida por una ola de placer que terminó uniéndose a la sensación cosquillosa en su entrepierna.

—Me hubiera gustado más no tenerte como sobrina pero tampoco me importa que lo seas —jadeó Sesshomaru observando su expresión, acariciando su rostro, de una manera tierna antes de besarla con pasión, siendo recibido abiertamente por Rin quien le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad.

Sus lenguas se enlazaban. Él le aprisionó las muñecas encima de la cabeza.

Enlazó los dedos de ambas manos y Rin le devolvió el apretón. Lo sintió bajar para poder besar sus senos, lamer los pezones. La lamió desde el ombligo donde se encontraba su marca del clan hasta la barbilla para buscar nuevamente sus labios, liberando sus manos para darle camino libre a Rin acariciarlo.

Él seguía embistiéndola cada vez con más brutalidad. Fijó de nuevo sus manos en sus caderas, le faltaba un pequeño detalle antes de derramarse dentro de ella.

Se allanó, se encontraba completamente a su merced, totalmente sumisa, recibiéndolo. Observó su expresión de placer, sus ojos que simplemente le gritaban lo mucho que disfrutaba, las reacciones de su cuerpo, como su interior se había amoldado a la perfección a su dotado miembro. Los senos se balanceaban en el vaivén con él que la embestía y luego aquel vientre con la marca de nacimiento.

Sin previo aviso le rasgó las caderas, haciendo que Rin sintiera dolor y que sangrara. Incrementó el ritmo, se apoyó en los antebrazos, Rin se abrazó a él gimiendo con fuerza y continuamente. Cerró los ojos mientras su interior estalló en llamas, derramándose sobre Sesshomaru y en las últimas embestidas que él hizo terminó sintiendo algo cálido y espeso derramarse dentro de ella; la esencia de Sesshomaru.

…

—Seguramente la está haciendo suya en estos mismos momentos —sollozó Kagome acostada de lado en el futón apoyada en el codo con los brazos cruzados.

—Kagome…

—Seguramente la está marcando como su mujer. Inuyasha —volteó Kagome suplicante—, es nuestra hija

—Kagome —la llamó Inuyasha con ternura, tomando su rostro entre sus manos—, yo sé que es difícil para ti, pero trata de calmarte. No te hace bien pensar tanto en lo que sucede en estos momentos entre Sesshomaru y Rin.

—Sí, lo sé pero no puedo —irrumpió en llanto—. Siento un malestar terrible, tengo nauseas, no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ella.

—Mira, si te tranquiliza algo mañana hablaras con ella, podrás verla, sentirla. Pero dale una oportunidad a Sesshomaru. Ya sé que no lo soportas pero es mi hermano. Deja que Rin se dé una oportunidad con él, así como tú me diste la oportunidad y me dejaste enamorarte aunque fuera de una manera que ninguno de los dos hubiera querido que pasara.

—Sí, pero es diferente —balbuceó ella buscando más razones para oponerse a la inevitable unión de Rin y Sesshomaru—. Tú y yo fuimos obligados pero a ellos nadie los obliga es él el que lo comenzó y a la que obliga es a Rin —estalló Kagome furiosa—. Entiende Inuyasha que ella no lo quiere. Al menos no como hombre.

—Pero puede aprender a hacerlo ¿no crees? ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a decir que tú tampoco me quieres?

—Claro que te quiero —sonrió acunando el rostro de su marido acurrucándose a él—. Es más, te amo pero…

—¿Pero qué Kagome?

La pelinegra agachó resignada la cabeza.

—Yo ya no quiero que haya más incesto Inuyasha, no quiero —murmuró en el pecho de Inuyasha quien lo único que hizo fue abrazarla.

—Lamento decirte que eso es algo que no puedes cambiar hasta que las leyes cambien y no creo que pase —comentó él con seriedad y Kagome nuevamente lo odiaba por tener la razón.

…

Se encontraba gimiendo acostada de lado, apoyada en el codo con Sesshomaru detrás de ella sujetándole el muslo en el aire mientras entraba y salía dentro de ella. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás lo que él aprovechó para besar su cuello y hombros. Giró la cabeza un poco más y se encontró con su rostro, buscando que la besara.

Llevó la pierna de Rin detrás de su cadera para tener más libertad de acariciarla. Se las ingenió para lamer los senos de Rin, buscó el clítoris y lo estimuló, haciendo que Rin se derramara sobre él mientras que él todavía no.

Le sujetó ambos muslos y se sentó, todavía dentro de ella.

Ella le daba la espalda y a la vez libertad para pasear sus manos por su cuerpo, en especial sus senos que simplemente lo encloquecían, mientras la embestía con regularidad. Ella seguía gimiendo como ida, completamente corrompida por el placer. Sentía que dependía de sus caricias, que las necesitaba.

Le encantaba cuando le estrujaba los senos, cuando se movía dentro de ella. Cerró los ojos jadeando completamente embriagada por el goce. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de sí. Su cuerpo se había tornado en su contra y después su mente también, todo su ser se había rendido ante aquel carnoso acto, ante aquella concreta consumación de amor.

Varias veces se había escuchado pronunciar el nombre de Sesshomaru como gemidos sensuales y provocativos y que, al mencionarlo, aquella tensión en su entrepierna aumentaba y también le parecía que Sesshomaru aumentaba la fuerza y velocidad de las embestidas.

Terminó por derramarse de nuevo esta vez acompañada con el clímax de Sesshomaru, siendo otra vez llenada con aquella espesa esencia.

Salió de ella sólo para dejar que ella se acomodara en sus cuatro, exponiéndole la entrada completamente impregnada de su esencia. Sujetando firmemente sus caderas, se acercó con su erecto y robusto miembro y la penetró, de nuevo, con fuerza, arrancándole un nuevo gemido a Rin.

Cerró los ojos, como si fuese ebria, Sesshomaru se inclinó para sujetar sus senos y masajearlos de forma circular. Ella contrajo su cara gimiendo tenuemente, lo sintió respirar en su cuello, lamer el lugar donde ya empezó a formarse la luna creciente. Se tensó como arco y aquellos gestos acompañados por las embestidas fuertes y bruscas la tenían experimentando sensaciones intensas que avivaban su cuerpo nuevamente.

Le mordisqueó suavemente las orejas y Rin pensó explotar.

Sesshomaru sintió su próximo clímax muy cerca así que aumentó aquellas constantes irritaciones sobre las orejas de Rin junto con la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas. Culminó justo momentos antes de Sesshomaru quien volvió a derramarse dentro de ella.

Se acostó de espaldas contra el futón, ordenándole a montarlo, Rin lo obedeció y, sujetándolo con delicadeza, lo acomodó a su entrada a la vez que se penetró lentamente, al bajar, con el pene de Sesshomaru, dejando escapar un gemido placentero, subiendo y bajando lentamente. Posó sus manos en sus caderas que dejaban de sangrar y ahora llevaban las finas marcas purpuras.

Después de un tiempo la hizo inclinarse sobre él, atrayéndola en un beso apasionado y salvaje, terminando por fijar sus manos en sus caderas para embestirla con salvajismo. En un rápido movimiento volvió a retomar su posición dominante sobre ella embistiéndola como un animal, con brutalidad.

Rin se abrazó a él, esta vez enlazando sus piernas en sus caderas para darle más espacio y sentirlo más cerca de si, más suyo y ella más suya.

—Sujétate de mí —jadeó Sesshomaru completamente sudoroso.

Rin se sujetó de sus hombros y, sujetándole las nalgas, la alzó sentándola en regazo moviéndose dentro de ella con regularidad, observando su expresión, incapaz de resistirse a su cuello al cual devoró con pequeños mordiscos besos muchos besos y una cantidad excesiva de lengüetazos y saliva.

—Sesshomaru voy a derramarme, me vengo —gimió Rin con los ojos cerrados y rostro contraído.

Él volvió a recostarla. Se besaron nuevamente, de una manera intensa y sensual, con mucha saliva y lengua. Buscó apoyo posando sus manos en las caderas de Rin. Los constantes gemidos y jadeos de Rin lo tenían fuera de control.

Terminó embistiéndola con fuerza explotando una nueva burbuja dentro de Rin, una burbuja de placer mientras él expulsó su semen, nuevamente dentro de ella.

…

Se encontraba acostada de lado cubriéndose con la sabana. Sesshomaru descansaba tranquilamente a su lado mientras ella no conciliaba el sueño. Se sentía avergonzada de sí misma. Recordar como había llegado a disfrutar a hacer el amor con Sesshomaru le daba nauseas y enromes ganas de llorar.

Arrugó la sabana bajo sus dedos y se levantó del futón sigilosamente para no despertar a Sesshomaru. Entró al cuarto de baño que había dentro del mismo cuarto para cerrar con seguro la puerta. Irrumpió en un llanto silencioso, hizo dos pasos adelante y se dejó caer de rodillas al piso. Se recargó contra la pared a unos pasos de la enorme y lujosa tina.

Llevó una de sus manos debajo de la sabana para tocar su entrepierna. Al tocarse sintió algo pegajoso y húmedo salir de su sexo y sacando la mano hipó aterrada al ver el fluido blanco cubrir sus dedos, más que consciente de que se trataba del semen de Sesshomaru.

Juntó sus piernas para proteger su feminidad, buscó apoyo en la pared para pararse. Caminó hacia la tina, la llenó con agua que encontró en un recipiente grande. Se deshizo de la sabana y se adentró a la tina. Tiritó por el frío pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, se lavó perezosamente tratando de limpiarse de las caricias de Sesshomaru, de su huella, sus besos.

Lavó cuidadosamente los pliegues de su feminidad para quitar los restos de la esencia. Al terminar se secó y, buscando nuevamente la sabana, volvió a cubrirse con ella y regresó al cuarto.

Estaba por amanecer y no debía faltar en el futón.

Cerró la puerta del baño y se acostó lentamente en el futón, dándole la espalda a Sesshomaru. Pensó que podía resistir pero terminó rota por dentro, con aquel arrepentimiento, ese asco de sí misma. Se hizo un ovillo acurrucándose a sí misma, tratando de conciliar el sueño pero lo único que logró eran las lágrimas a las que dejó salir en silencio a duras penas controlando su voz tapándose la boca con las manos.

…

Aunque estaba segura no podría dormir, después de una media hora logró dormirse, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Ahora estaba vestida para recibir a sus padres. Kagome al verla acercarse con aquel semblante tan apagado y callado se sintió mal, pero estando Sesshomaru presente sólo se limitó a saludar a su hija y abrazarla.

¡Cuánto necesitaba aquel abrazo de su madre! Le había hecho falta la noche pasada cuando se sintió la persona más miserable del mundo. Terminó por acercarse a su padre y recibiendo su cariñoso saludo buscó también en él ese abrazo donde se sentía a salvo ante el mundo completo.

Terminó por retirarse en compañía de su madre al cuarto donde había sido intima con su propio tío. La puerta se cerró con un pequeño sonido al final. Kagome le puso seguro por un impulso suyo, Rin se encontraba a unos metros de ella, algo más adentrada en el cuarto con cabeza agachada.

—Rin —la llamó Kagome cuidadosamente, recibiendo una mirada cristalina y vidriosa por parte de su hija.

—Mamá —susurró Rin débilmente ahogándose con las lágrimas.

—Hijita —dijo Kagome acercándose a su hija, dándose cuenta que estaba tiritando.

Esta vez Rin se vio incapacitada de hablar. De siquiera moverse. Kagome la condujo hasta el futón, donde se acercó mirándola preocupada.

—¿Rin qué pasó? ¿Qué tienes?

—¡Me marcó mamá! —estalló Rin a lágrima viva abrazándose a su madre— Me lo hizo toda la noche. Lo hizo las veces que quiso mamá.

—Ya mi amor tranquila —susurró Kagome con todo su cariño maternal estrujándola contra si lo más fuerte que podía para hacerle ver que la tenía—. ¿Te lastimó? ¿Te hizo daño? —preguntó asustada de que Sesshomaru resultara demasiado brusco y que durante el ritual la había lastimado al morderla o tal vez al rasgarle las caderas.

—Me dolió cuando me hizo las marcas y también me dolió cuando me hizo suya la primera vez, pero luego ya no —murmuró Rin sintiéndose aún peor entre reprimiendo las lágrimas.

—Mi propio tío me hizo el amor —hipó soltando nueva ola de lágrimas—. ¡He sido intima con mi propio tío, mamá! El hermano de mi papá.

Sollozó con fuerza cerrando fuertemente los ojos desgarrándole el corazón a su madre.

—Rin, tranquila —trató de consolarla pero como hacerlo si ella también tenía ganas de llorar, pero de rabia, pura rabia—. No pienses eso porque solamente te hará mas daño Rin. Tal vez con el paso del tiempo empiezas a ver a Sesshomaru como hombre y no como un familiar.

—¡Pero lo es! ¡Lo es! —gritó Rin frustrada entre nuevas oleadas de lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas— No sé si voy a poder verlo como hombre, mamá. Simplemente no voy a poder —hipó con sonora.

—Rin, escúchame —dijo Kagome lo más serena posible acunando el rostro de su hija entre las suyas—. Sesshomaru antes de ser tu tío es hombre y tú antes de ser su sobrina eres una mujer que despierta en él deseos carnales. Es duro, lo sé mi niña, pero después te acostumbrarás a él, a sus besos, a sus caricias. Vas a empezar a desear estar con él, te vas a empezar a sentir a gusto haciendo el amor con él. Claro que eso no va a pasar de la noche a la mañana sino que es un proceso largo pero para que funcione tú tienes que poner de tu parte. No te cierres, deja que él te conquiste pero lo que tienes que hacer primero es olvidar que él es el hermano de tu padre, que es tu tío. La próxima vez que vas a ser íntima con Sesshomaru, trata de olvidar que es tu tío, ¿está bien?

La miró con un tono algo más alegre, mientras Rin trató de controlar sus sollozos pero sobre todo sus lágrimas.

—Sí. Voy a intentarlo —aceptó limpiándose las lágrimas—, pero tengo tanto miedo cada vez que me…cuando me toca y besa y luego cuando me penetra.

Estaba por volver a romper en llanto pero Kagome se lo impidió.

—Trata de confiar en él. Déjate hacer, colabora al devolverle los besos, alguna caricia. Hazle saber que estás tratando de responderle. Si te enamoras de él va a ser mucho más fácil convivir, más cuando tendrán hijos. Rin —la llamó con seriedad—, los hijos no deben sufrir las consecuencias. Ellos no deben sufrir en una familia que los había creado sólo por el asunto de linaje. Los niños que nacen necesitan cariño y calor de un hogar, una familia. Necesitan de ambos, de madre y padre y si ellos no están unidos los niños pueden sufrir… y mucho.

Esas palabras afectaron mucho a Rin porque causaron en ella angustia, preocupación, miedo. Se tocó el bajo vientre. Si de anoche nacerá un pequeño no quería recibirlo resentida, rechazando a Sesshomaru sentimentalmente porque estaba segura que físicamente él obtendría de ella lo que quisiera aunque fuera a la fuerza.

…

—¿La hiciste tuya? —preguntó cautelosamente Inuyasha, sintiendo su propia voz crispar bajo esa pregunta.

—Claro que la hice mía —aseguró fríamente Sesshomaru—. ¿Acaso lo dudabas? —preguntó alzando la ceja. Inuyasha calló, ya sentía las suficientes nauseas como para responder.

—No te preocupes, he sido lo más delicado posible —habló sonriendo maliciosamente—. Siendo una virgen a la que he tenido que desflorar para que pudiera florecer a su máximo esplendor creo que he sido delicado —comentó sonriendo siniestramente, con aquel brillo pervertido y arrogante en su rostro.

—Cuídala mucho Sesshomaru —murmuró Inuyasha resignado, aceptando las cosas como lo eran sin oponerse—. Que no sufra.

Al escucharlo decir aquello Sesshomaru serió su semblante en cuestión de instantes. Le molestaban, por alguna razón, aquellas palabras de su hermano.

…

Se encontraban cenando juntos en el comedor, toda la cena había trascurrido en silencio con fugaces y furtivas miradas de ambos. Rin terminó primero, se puso de pie lista para irse al cuarto excusándose con Sesshomaru.

—Me retiro al cuarto, a descansar. Buenas noches —deseó con una leve inclinación, tratando de ser lo más educada posible. La vio girar dispuesta a irse pero cuando estaba por marcharse la detuvo interponiéndose con su cuerpo completo.

—No te he dado el permiso de retirarte —gruñó aprisionándola contra la pared con su cuerpo.

Ella se asustó por el comportamiento frío y poco delicado de Sesshomaru. Él acercó sus labios a los de ella. Le sujetó el mentón para tener su rostro quieto. Ella cerró los ojos asustada, tratando de convencerse de que sólo era un hombre.

Sintió sus labios sobre los suyos. Era un contacto suave y delicado. Él se encontraba rozando sus labios juguetonamente con los suyos, provocándola hasta que sintió como ella había enredado sus dedos dentro de su melena.

La siguió besando hasta que terminó por alzarla y cargarla hacia la habitación. Durante todo el trayecto Rin trató de convencerse que era tan sólo un hombre que oía a nombre de Sesshomaru.

Atravesaron la puerta, acortó la distancia hacia el futón, la acostó al futón detallándola. Le rasgó el kimono en pedazos, dejándola desnuda ante sí. Terminó por desgarrarse su propia ropa también para quedar desnudo también. La besó con fervor y ella lo aceptó. Lo sintió bajar besando sus senos, lamiéndolos, besándolos, succionar los pezones erectos. Después, bajó para besar su vientre, su ombligo donde tenía la marca de nacimiento.

Se erizó, él siguió bajando aún sin recibir una negativa por parte de Rin hasta llegar a su intimidad, la miró. Tenía ese sonrojo seductor en sus mejillas. Decidió hacer varios lengüetazos con el propósito de humedecerla, excitarla lo suficiente para que se dejara amar por él.

Subió con el cuerpo completo y, mirándola a los ojos, se deslizó dentro de ella. Rin ahogó un gemido abrazándose a él, dejándole hacerla suya.

Comenzó a sentirse rara, pero lejos de sentirse cómoda se sintió incómoda, asustada. Trató de convencerse nuevamente de que él era tan sólo un hombre y nada más, pero se quebró e irrumpió en llanto. Primero silencioso y después cada vez más audible.

—No puedo —susurró hipando.

—Rin —la llamó Sesshomaru deteniéndose en seco, dándose cuenta que estaba llorando.

—No puedo. No puedo verte como hombre simplemente no puedo —hipaba Rin con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ladeada.

—Rin, mírame —le dijo sereno Sesshomaru, tomándola del mentón—. Rin mírame —ella lo miró—. Dame tu mano —ella le dio su mano—. Dime quién soy.

—Eres mi tío. El hermano de mi padre —respondió inmediatamente Rin aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Error. Rin te pregunto nuevamente… ¿Quién soy?

Esta vez se serenó lo suficiente y lo pensó mejor.

—Un hombre.

Se movió suavemente dentro de ella.

—¿Cómo me llamo?

—Sesshomaru.

Enlazó los dedos y siguió embistiéndola con delicadeza, sin romper el contacto visual con ella. Pronto Rin dejó de sentir miedo e inseguridad y fue ella la que buscó el próximo beso por parte de Sesshomaru.

Él enterró sus garras dentro de la cabellera de Rin a la vez que empezó a moverse con cada vez más fervor hasta que llegaron a un orgasmo simultáneo, derramándose dentro de ella.

**REVIEWS…REVIEWS…REVIEWS**

¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Cómo les gustó la actitud de Sesshomaru en este capi? ¿Y la de Rin? No duden en comentar.

Esta vez me siento molida casi no he dormido me he desvelado por completo así que hoy solo van los agradecimientos a las siguientes personas: **black urora, Sora-Rin111, KaitouLucifer, VeronikaBlackHeart18, RinSess13, princesacaris y alguien anónimo que no se firmó**. A todos ustedes les quiero agradecer por los reviews. Significa mucho para mí. NO saben cuánto y se lo agradezco de todo el corazón (aunque creen que sea cursi)

Y a todos aquellos silenciosos lectores que no se animan a dejar el review también les agradezco por leerme.


	3. Cambio de actitud

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Lazos prohibidos**

_Por: Sakura no Hana_

Capitulo 3: Cambio de actitud

Habían regresado a casa al crepúsculo. Durante todo el trayecto se encontraban sumidos en un silencio sepulcral, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. De vez en cuando Inuyasha miró de reojo a su mujer, pero pronto desvió nuevamente la mirada para enfocarla ante suyo.

—¿Entonces crees que ella puede llegar a amarlo y verlo como hombre y no como su tío? —preguntó Kagome pensativa, viendo ante suyo con el ceño levemente fruncido y los brazos cruzados, ya ambos acostados en el futón.

El peli plateado la miró atento y, después de un corto silencio, había asentido y Kagome vio aquel gesto. Suspiró derrotada, cerrando frustrada los ojos. ¡Como odiaba perder y estar equivocada!

—Mira Kagome —la llamó Inuyasha, serio—. Hay que dejar que Rin haga una familia con Sesshomaru. Como lo hemos hecho tú y yo.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo virando los ojos frustrada consigo misma.

—También sé que lo nuestro fue algo distinto a lo de ellos —continuó Inuyasha con voz serena pero tierna— pero aún así, yo te amaba a pesar de que tú no.

—Lo sé —chilló Kagome—. Y llegué a hacerlo. Pero no sé…

—Kagome —la interrumpió Inuyasha—, tienes que entender que nuestra sociedad se basa en el incesto. Nosotros, nuestros padres, nuestros tíos son incestuosos. Y ahora nuestra hija también con mi hermano.

La vio morderse rabiosa los labios, sabía que quería protestar pero el peli plateado no se lo permitió. —Pero yo sé que a ti realmente no te molesta el incesto sino que no le has podido perdonar a tus padres el trato que te dieron durante tus años formativos. Especialmente tu madre.

Kagome quiso llorar. No le gustaba cuando su madre era mencionada. Simplemente no le gustaba. La hacía recordar todo de nuevo.

—Kagome, hemos hecho un error muy grande respecto al criar a Rin. La hemos aislado del mundo, ocultándola y ocultándole la verdad de nuestro clan. Estoy seguro que si le hubiéramos hablado que sería algo completamente normal casarse a esa edad y con un pariente estoy seguro nuestra hija no sufriría como lo está haciendo ahora. Porque ella sufre pensando que es algo malo, que está haciendo algo malo y en realidad los dos hemos cometido el mismo error.

Kagome no sabía que decir. Las palabras de Inuyasha la hicieron pensar. ¿En realidad ella se había equivocado al criar a su hija? ¿En realidad ella le había hecho lo mismo que su madre le había hecho a ella?

—En nuestro afán de tenerla a salvo y darle lo mejor —siguió hablando Inuyasha. Era obvio que todo aquello llevaba dentro por mucho tiempo y era hora de sacarlo, de decirlo— hemos repetido el error de tus padres, no le hemos hablado sobre eso.

Inuyasha tenía razón. Otra vez la tenía.

—Tienes razón Inuyasha, me equivoqué, pero es que yo no puedo perdonarle a mi madre lo que me hizo, simplemente no puedo —le empezaron a picar los ojos su voz se estaba quebrando y estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar.

—Eso pasó hace ya tantos años, preciosa —le habló con dulzura Inuyasha limpiándole las lágrimas frescas.

—Pero las marcas quedan. Las cicatrices de las heridas se abren una y otra vez para sangrar de nuevo. Me da una rabia —siseó frustrada entre los dientes, dejando salir más lágrimas— y ganas de gritarle por qué me ha hecho algo así.

—Sólo empeorarías las cosas.

—¿Crees que por eso soy una mala madre? —hipó Kagome sintiéndose realmente mal, porque hasta ahora se daba cuenta de su error con Rin. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta que le había hecho daño a su hija sin quererlo y sin pensarlo por estar guardándole el rencor a su madre y por querer llevar la contraria poniéndose en contra del incesto.

—Nunca he dicho eso —habló serio Inuyasha—. Sólo que hemos cometido el mismo error en no hablarle sobre ello, pero nuestra hija siempre tuvo cariño de ambos.

—¿Entonces no interferimos más en su relación con Sesshomaru? —sollozó Kagome con interrogativa.

—Será mejor.

—Entonces, ya no me meteré —caviló controlando las lágrimas y limpiándose las que empapaban sus mejillas—. Sólo lo hare si ella me necesita.

—Va a estar bien te aseguro. Sesshomaru sabe lo que hace. Y hablando de Sesshomaru… no dejo de pensar en lo que dijo.

—¿Que dijo? —preguntó Kagome intrigada. Un brillo pervertido e insinuante se había asomado por los ojos dorados de Inuyasha.

—Que —se acercó a su mujer— tú y yo somos jóvenes y que —su vista estaba clavada en los labios carnosos de Kagome y su mano se alargó para acariciar gulosamente las caderas de la azabache, imaginándose ciertas cosas— podamos tener los hijos que queremos… Kagome, ¿no te apetece hacer el amor?

—Puede ser —dijo sonriendo con picardía y haciéndose la desentendida—. A ver si logras convencerme.

—¿Así?

Preguntó inclinándose hacia adelante besándole los labios con lentitud, sensuales roces y la mano deshaciéndose del nudo en la yukata de su mujer para meter sus manos por debajo de la tela. Kagome ronroneó placida entre el beso y las caricias, acariciándole los hombros a su marido y profundizando lentamente el beso, atrayéndolo todavía más.

—Aja —murmuró divertida y extasiada, mientras se deshacía de las ropas de Inuyasha y él ya la había liberado de la yukata.

Seguían acariciándose mutuamente, sus piernas se enlazaban, sus pieles estaban en constante contacto. Leves jadeos y gemidos se podían escuchar por parte de Kagome mientras Inuyasha le besaba el cuello y descendía hasta los pechos. Finalmente acomodado, entró lentamente en su hembra, asegurándose de hacerla disfrutar al máximo y aprovechar que estaba en días de quedar en cinta.

…

_Desde que Kagome había nacido Kikyo nunca realmente se había ocupado de la niña. La había atendido lo esencial; darle de lactar. Para lo demás estaban las mucamas o en el caso extremo su padre quien hacía lo que podía para dedicarse a la niña. Había intentado convencer a Kikyo de pasar más tiempo con la pequeña pero nunca realmente había conseguido su propósito. _

_A pesar de que Kikyo había aceptado pasar más tiempo en la presencia de la niña eso no quería decir que en algún momento llegó a quererla o preocuparse por ella. Escucharla llorar era un martirio para ella, tener que cambiarla por haberse hecho pipi encima también. En una ocasión había llegado a lastimarla físicamente porque no quería tranquilizarse y la había pegado, sacudido con fuerza. _

_Naraku días después había notado moretones en el cuerpo de su pequeña hija. La niña se había enfermado, la fiebre le estaba cocinando a más no poder, temió que podía tener algún hueso roto o que sus órganos internos habían sufrido algún daño. Kikyo se hizo la desentendida, defendiéndose con que no tenía la culpa si la niña se lastimaba a si sola al hacer cosas que no debería, o al caerse, pero Naraku sospechaba de su mujer._

_Mientras la pequeña azabache seguía creciendo y buscaba espontáneamente la compañía de su madre siempre terminó regañada o gritada, quedándose luego a jugar con su padre que desgraciadamente al paso de los años no podía hacer mucho más por ella, porque simplemente no sabía cómo hacer ciertas cosas._

_En una de las visitas de su tío Inutaisho, Kagome conoció a Inuyasha, dos años mayor que ella. Se habían convertido en amigos y hermanos de juego. Aunque Kagome siempre resaltaba su madurez mental a pesar de ser la menor de los dos. _

_Cuando Inuyasha terminó con la rodilla rasgada o algún otro raspón siempre era ella la que lo curaba e Inuyasha empezó a hacerse ideas respecto a su trato. El niño confundió el cariño amistoso de Kagome con una posible muestra de amor. De niño se había enamorado de Kagome pero con el paso de los años se hizo a la idea de que sólo se trataba de un amor entre hermanos o amigos y calificó aquel sentimiento amoroso que sentía por la azabache como preocupación que tienes por los amigos._

_Los padres de ambos se quedaban observándolos comunicar, jugar, en varias ocasiones vieron a Kagome curándole alguna herida superficial a Inuyasha y cuando ambos habían llegado a la edad de tener relaciones sexuales los habían obligado a tenerlas con el fin de que esa misma noche Kagome resultara embarazada de Inuyasha._

_La noche antes de apareamiento los padres de Inuyasha lo habían llamado al salón junto con su hermano mayor, Sesshomaru. Les habían revelado el ritual que se realizaba al momento de aparearse. Después, en la presencia de Sesshomaru, le habían dicho a Inuyasha que la noche siguiente tendría que ejecutar ese mismo ritual con Kagome. Que la noche siguiente él y Kagome iban a pasar la noche juntos._

_Le había afectado, tanto que le evadió Kagome el día siguiente, no quería hablar con ella, si la veía no dejaba de pensar en ella y verla como lo que es… Una mujer. _

_Cuando ella le hablaba en lo absoluto prestaba atención sino que estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, imágenes de tenerla desnuda ante él y… debajo de él y… hacer el amor con ella, lo tenían trastornado. _

_Mientras Inuyasha sabía Kagome no tenía idea sobre el plan y de que esa noche iba a cambiarle la vida para siempre. Naraku había tenido una fuerte discusión con Kikyo, le había reclamado no informar a su hija de lo que estaba por pasar, pero él no hacía nada al respecto tampoco. Se había portado como un cobarde y antes de aquella noche le había pedido perdón a su hija._

_Kagome no entendía por qué su padre le estaba pidiendo perdón y podía jurar que lo escuchó llorar mientras la abrazaba y hundía escondiendo su rostro dentro de su melena. La hora había llegado y Kikyo guió a su hija por varios pasillos, Naraku no quería presenciar lo que estaba a punto de pasar, simplemente no podía. _

—_¿A dónde vamos mama? —le había preguntado Kagome a su madre._

—_Con tu primo Inuyasha. Vas a estar con él un tiempo y después regresarás a la casa —le contestó Kikyo hablando con cinismo, una dulzura fingida mientras en realidad en su rostro bailaba una sonrisa maliciosa y macabra. _

_Habían llegado a un pasillo donde estaban Inutaisho, Irasue e Inuyasha esperando. El peli plateado tenía una expresión melancólica, estaba avergonzado de sí mismo por alegrarse de que aquella noche iba a poder estar con su prima. Kagome quien no presentía aún lo que tendría que hacer sonrió alegre._

—_Aquí estamos. Hagámoslo rápido, cuanto antes mejor —dijo tajante Kikyo mirando a Inuyasha con superioridad, viéndolo como si fuese un gusano insignificante. Habían abierto la puerta de la habitación._

—_Escucha muy bien Kagome —habló Kikyo siseando con la mandíbula apretada tratando de sonar amable pero no le salía—. Esta noche tienes que acostarte con tu primo Inuyasha._

_Los ojos de la niña se agrandaron, Inuyasha enfocó su mirada en el suelo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas avergonzado._

—_¿Qué? —preguntó incrédula, completamente pálida sintiendo un mareo bastante fuerte y punzadas en su frente._

—_No pongas esa cara de boba —le dijo sarcástica—. Es algo completamente normal que lo hagas. Ambos ya están en la edad de formar una familia y lo van a hacer. _

—_¿Pero por qué? —siguió sin entender Kagome._

—_¡Solamente hazlo y no preguntes niña! —alzó la voz Kikyo, ya harta de tener que escuchar la voz tonta de su hija— De aquí no salen hasta que hayan estado juntos ¿está claro? —les dirigió una fuerte mirada a los dos. Irasue e Inutaisho estaban junto a su hijo apoyándolo, mostrándole que podía contar con ellos._

—_Le pondremos seguro a la puerta y adentro no hay ventanas así que no podrán escapar —dijo Irasue ahora, con amabilidad ya lo suficiente tenía aquella niña enterarse de esa manera su unión con Inuyasha._

—_Pero yo no quiero hacerlo —protestó débilmente Kagome._

—_Si te resistirás mucho Kagome será peor para ti —espetó Kikyo amenazante, apretándole el brazo hasta el punto donde la azabache hipó adolorida por el dolor que le causaba su madre—. Si es necesario esperar toda la noche lo haremos porque tú de aquí no sales hasta que has hecho el amor con Inuyasha ¿te quedó claro, hija? —hizo un cínico acento en la última palabra._

_Kagome empezó a llorar silenciosamente, su madre la había terminado por empujar dentro de la habitación, Inuyasha entró por si solo pero con paso parsimonioso._

—_Y ni se les ocurra hacer trampa… ya sabremos nosotros si han estado juntos o no. Al terminar queremos ver la sabana y esa tiene que tener la mancha de sangre. Si se tardarán pues allá ustedes. Les traeremos comida y bebida pero no van a salir de este cuarto hasta que hayan estado juntos. Ustedes lo deciden. _

_Con eso se oyó el portazo y el sonido de que alguien le ponía cadena a la puerta. Kagome seguía llorando mares, Inuyasha se sentía fatal. No se atrevía acercarse a ella, tocarla a pesar de que se moría por hacerlo. Kagome lo miró y lo preguntó dolida: —¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Sabías de esto?_

_Inuyasha guardó silencio, miró el suelo nuevamente y después asintió levemente. Kagome hipó más fuerte. No quería hacerlo, simplemente no lo quería. No quería estar con Inuyasha no quería estar con nadie, quería estar sola, sola y muy lejos de todos. Pero por más que se oponía no tenía sentido. _

_Terminó por dejar que Inuyasha la hiciera su mujer, lo único que lo había pedido era ser tierno mientras hacía… aquello. _

—_Lo prometo —le había dicho Inuyasha mientras besaba su cuello y le había aflojado el kimono._

—_Te ves hermosa Kagome —susurró Inuyasha observando ensimismado las curvas de Kagome—. Eres la mujer más hermosa que había visto._

_Kagome se sonrojó ante el comentario, Inuyasha la había desnudado, ahora se dedicaba besando sus pechos. Kagome empezó a sentirse extraña. Mientras más tiempo Inuyasha la besaba mas sentía que le gustaba. Le respondía las caricias, le respondía los besos. Cuando había venido por fin el momento donde Inuyasha tenía que hundirse en el interior virgen de Kagome, por su necesidad personal, le había mirado y pedido perdón. _

_Hundió sus colmillos con delicadeza en el cuello de Kagome a la vez de haberse introducido dentro de ella haciéndola soltar un quejido quebrado y adolorido. Había parado, esperando, lamió la herida, le besó los labios a Kagome._

—_Continua —le había dicho Kagome sonrojada y apenada. Inuyasha empezó a moverse, a embestirla con delicadeza. El dolor volvió a Kagome, estaba sangrando, las sabanas se habían manchado. Inuyasha aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza, empezaron a sudar, el aire se había cargado de humedad, el olor a sexo. Los gemidos eran cada vez más frecuentes y fuertes, resonando por el pasillo donde se encontraban Kikyo, Inutaisho e Irasue. _

_La primera sonrió con malicia y satisfacción, pero aún así conservaba su expresión dura, al fin y al cabo la niña terminó por disfrutar aquella unión ¿no? Inutaisho e Irasue se quedaron ausentes, pensando sus propios pensamientos._

_Se abrazaba a él, él seguía entrando y saliendo de su sexo cada vez más húmedo, Kagome había gemido varias veces el nombre de Inuyasha. Explotó derramándose e Inuyasha terminó por eyacular su semen dentro de Kagome, cayendo exhausto sobre su pecho, descansando. Kagome le dejó quedarse en aquella posición. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, retumbando en sus sienes, la respiración agitada y toda sudorosa. _

_Inuyasha terminó por seguir besándola lentamente hasta salirse de ella. Kagome buscó la sabana, una limpia, para taparse, mientras Inuyasha volteaba sonrojado dándole la privacidad a su joven mujer. Las mejillas de Kagome ardían en un rojo aún más llamativo, estaba más que consciente de haber sido íntima con su primo, pero era su primo Inuyasha._

—_Puedes voltear —susurró apretujando nerviosa la sabana entre sus manos, Inuyasha se dio la vuelta inseguro y se encontró con Kagome tapada con sabana. Era tan hermosa. _

_Habían golpeado la puerta, estaba por amanecer, quitaron la cadena y entraron los tres viendo complacidos la mancha de sangre mezclada con un pequeño rastro blanco._

_Se quedaron olfateando un poco la sabana solo para cerciorarse de que no se trataba de algún engaño. _

—_Bien —terminó por sentenciar Kikyo, dirigiéndose a Inuyasha. _

—_Ahora, tú, chamaco. Sal de aquí, tú, Kagome, te acuestas de nuevo en el futón y descansas una media hora más antes de irnos para que se te pegue el semen de Inuyasha —habló Kikyo tajante, con rudeza que incluso dejaba perplejos a Irasue e Inutaisho._

_Kagome se quedó viendo incrédula a su madre, incapacitada de producir una sola palabra. Inuyasha salió pero no sin antes cruzar miradas una última vez con Kagome quien lo miraba con cariño y amor. _

_Sonrió amargamente, le hubiera gustado permanecer al lado de Kagome hasta el amanecer, quedarse abrazándola, besándola pero aparentemente su… tía lo quería fuera y que más le quedaba. Kagome se sonrojó ante el pensamiento y el oculto deseo de que Inuyasha no se fuera sino que se quedara a su lado. Siempre lo había querido pero no como hombre. Le había llegado a gustar estar con él y tal vez después de aquello ella empezó a verlo de otra manera pero no era nada fácil para ella saber que nunca le habían hablado de aquello… ni siquiera su padre al que tanto adoraba._

…

Se encontraba apretujando la sabana, viendo a Sesshomaru. Era la segunda noche que eran íntimos y esta vez se sentía mejor que la noche anterior. Se sonrojó y sus orejas se habían puesto alertas cuando recordó como hace unas horas había hecho el amor con Sesshomaru. Las palabras de su madre se habían repetido nuevamente en su cabeza, detalló el rostro de Sesshomaru, la frente, la nariz, los labios, hasta el cuello era perfecto. Su mirada se quedó viendo sus marcas que emanaban de su mejilla, observó sus parpados cerrados.

Relajó su cabeza y su mirada cayó sobre los pectorales de Sesshomaru. Sintió sus mejillas arder.

—¿No piensas dormir? —rezongó Sesshomaru con los ojos cerrados y voz grave, sobresaltando a Rin de miedo haciéndola cerrar fuertemente los ojos aparentando que todo ese tiempo estaba dormida. Sesshomaru la miró por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió divertido. Se quedó observando el rostro de Rin quedándose inconscientemente observando los dulces labios de ella.

Rin abrió un ojo solo para ver si él seguía con ojos cerrados pero al verlo viéndola fijamente la hizo cerrar los ojos nuevamente.

Sesshomaru sonrió satisfecho y divertido.

—¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que me estabas viendo? —dijo con voz fría y monótona. Rin abrió los ojos y lo miró, bajando apenada la vista nuevamente, arrugando ferozmente la sabana que la cubría.

—Yo sólo… ehm… estaba… viendo —balbuceaba Rin nerviosa— no volverá a pasar —le dio la espalda a Sesshomaru, sintiéndose una estúpida.

—No te he reclamado nada —habló Sesshomaru sin emoción alguna con los ojos clavados en la nuca de Rin. Ella giró el torso para mirarlo interrogante.

—¿Entonces?

—Tampoco he dicho que me desagrada.

Rin se lo quedó viendo incrédula para luego volver a voltear en el futón. Se quedaron viéndose hasta que Rin cerró los ojos como si tratara de conciliar el sueño, mientras Sesshomaru apenas y había parpadeado.

Rin empezó a sentirse incómoda, ahora era ella la que aún con los ojos cerrados sentía perfectamente la mirada de Sesshomaru sobre ella. Abrió los ojos para cerciorarse y se encontró con Sesshomaru atándose la hakama. Algo en su interior se sobresaltó, una angustia la invadió y, siendo su lengua más rápida que su mente, dejó salir la pregunta, asustada y preocupada.

—¿A dónde vas? —Sesshomaru la miró fríamente, ella se reprimió a si misma por ser una tonta y trató de formar su pregunta de otra manera— Digo, ¿por qué te levantas?... etto yo

Sesshomaru volvió a su oficio de vestirse, sonriendo con arrogancia para sí mismo. Le divertía ver como Rin se preocupaba por él.

—Voy a salir —contestó corto.

—¿A dónde? —otra vez se le salió la lengua. "En serio Rin tu lengua es más rápida que tu mente."

—Fuera de los límites del castillo.

—¿Y cuándo vas a regresar?

—No sabía que tenías tanto interés en mi, Rin —habló con voz ronca y con gravedad, dedicándole una mirada sensual a Rin, lo que la hizo sonrojarse—. Me harás pensar que empiezo a gustarte como hombre.

Rin pensó cocinarse en la cara, produjo nerviosismo, sus pelitos se habían puesto de punta y sus orejas se habían tensado.

—Por supuesto que no —balbuceó con un puchero enojado—. Yo solo… quería… saber.

Sesshomaru volvió a esbozar una media sonrisa divertida, su hembra era tan adorable. Le encantaba verla sonrojar.

Terminó de ajustarse la cintura con espadas y la armadura junto con la estola.

—Mejor duérmete —hizo un paso hacia la puerta—. Si te tranquiliza saber, regresaré al anochecer —dijo antes de atravesar la puerta del cuarto e irse.

…

Sesshomaru sabía perfectamente que Rin aún no lo veía como hombre, que aún le daba horror pensar estar con…su tío, pero también sabía por qué ella actuaba así. Por eso había decidido explicárselo… pero a su manera. Pero para que las cosas funcionaran tenía que ganarse la confianza de Rin.

Se encontraban en el comedor a punto de recibir comida y mientras esperaban Sesshomaru sacó un pañuelo de sus ropas y se lo extendió a Rin.

—Tápate los ojos con esto —le ordenó fríamente y con su expresión serena. Rin titubeó un instante pero cuando Sesshomaru volvió a repetir la orden esta vez gruñendo tomó el pañuelo y se vendió los ojos.

—Necesito que confías en mi Rin, solo así las cosas van a funcionar. ¿Entendiste?

Rin asintió, las mucamas habían traído las bandejas con la comida. Rin aunque no haya podido ver las delicias en la mesa las podía olfatear. Olfateaba secretamente el aire acaparando los vapores aromáticos que desprendían los platos. Olió pollo asado, arroz cocido, pescado, vegetales y una salsa, probablemente de soya.

—Abre la boca —le dijo Sesshomaru tajante.

—¿Para qué?

—Te he dicho que abres la boca —gruñó Sesshomaru por lo bajo y Rin había abierto la boca.

Le había llevado un poco de arroz a la boca, ella lo atrapó en su boca y lo masticó con lentitud, saboreando el arroz cocido prácticamente sin sabor, un tanto pegajoso, suave y fácil de masticar pero le faltaba un contraste, un complemento, para darle una chispa a ese bocado. Abrió nuevamente la boca, esta vez había recibido un poco de pollo y luego un bocado de vegetales. Pescado fue combinado con la salsa y luego un bocado de arroz también sumergido en salsa de soya. Llevaba a medio camino a estar llena cuando de repente sintió algo tibio y húmedo recorrer su cuello con lentitud.

—Sesshomaru que… ¿qué haces? —preguntó completamente erizada, sus sentidos eran mucho más sensible con los ojos cerrados, el tacto le provocaba cosquillas y un escalofrío que terminaba en una ola de calor y placer que un rebelde gemido se escapó de sus labios.

—Confía en mi Rin —gruñó Sesshomaru con gravedad—. ¿Confías?

Rin asintió, alerta en cómo Sesshomaru seguía besando y lamiendo su cuello.

—¿Sabes lo que te estoy haciendo?

—Sí —jadeó extasiada—, me estas besando.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó insistente viéndola penetrante.

—En el cuello.

En eso Sesshomaru dejó el cuello para atrapar sus labios. Rin se asustó un poco pero le era divino ser besada por él. Su mente se nubló, lo tenía completamente en blanco, en un transe completo. Lo sintió inmiscuirse con la lengua y ella le dejó hacerlo. Le había dejado explorar su boca. Lo había hecho de una manera sensual y lenta, con aquel beso él la había dejado muda y aún no terminaba.

Volvió a besar solo sus labios, lamerlos y besarlos hasta el cansancio, ella había terminado por extender sus manos para tocarlo. Sus manos encontraron su nuca y, enredando sus garras dentro de la cabellera, lo mantenía cerca de ella.

Lo sintió abandonar sus labios sólo para sentir como había atacado su punto sensible. Gimió sonrojada, cada vez más excitada, produjo excitación inconscientemente. Sesshomaru sonrió con perversidad y arrogancia, se acercó nuevamente a sus labios pero no los besó. Solo se limitó a preguntar.

—¿Y ahora?

Rin no contestó, se encontraba incapacitada hacerlo ya que jadeaba cada vez con más frecuencia.

—¿Que te hago ahora? —preguntó Sesshomaru con impaciencia sonando duro y amenazante.

—Me… estás frotando las orejas —jadeó Rin sonrojada, aferrándose a las ropas de Sesshomaru.

—Muy bien —sonrió satisfecho y sin previo aviso la cargó en sus brazos caminando hacia la habitación en la primera planta.

Una vez en la habitación caminó hacia el futón pero no la acostó sino que la puso de pie, dándole la espalda al futón.

—¿Hueles algo? —preguntó susurrándole cerca del oído mientras le destrozaba el obi y Rin en ese mismo instante sintió su kimono más flojo y también había escuchado la tela rasgarse.

Olfateó el aire y un olor dulce y bastante fuerte llegó a su nariz.

—Miel —contestó aún concentrada en olfatear el aire.

—Así es —contestó Sesshomaru mientras le abría el kimono y la desnudaba. Rin sintió su piel erizarse ante el aire fresco de la habitación. Supo que se encontraba ya desnuda, tenía miedo, pánico. Estaba pendiente de tantas cosas a su alrededor que tener los ojos tapados le daba miedo.

—¿Tienes miedo? —le preguntó al olfatear eso en ella. Rin tembló abruptamente, inconsciente, una reacción espontanea de su cuerpo, sintió a Sesshomaru acariciarla, besarla, susurrarle que no tuviera miedo.

Respiró temblorosa, Sesshomaru la había acostado en el futón. Se apartó un poco para verla completa. Era tan hermosa y perfecta. Se quitó el haori y se acostó encima de ella, cuidando no aplastarla con su peso, apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos que se encontraban a cada lado de la cabeza de Rin.

—Rin —la llamó en un jadeo cerca de sus labios frotando su nariz contra la nariz de ella—, entiende que esto es algo completamente normal. Que ahora el parentesco sanguíneo no significa nada. ¡Tú ya no eres mi sobrina! Grábate eso en la cabeza. Eres mi mujer, mi hembra, vas a parir mis hijos. Ahora sólo existe el hecho de que tú eres mi hembra y yo tu macho.

Le besó los labios, de manera sensual, buscando que ella le respondiera y lo logró porque Rin no oponía resistencia y le regresaba los besos por su propia cuenta. Descendió besando su cuello con besos fogosos y hambrientos, antes de llegar a sus senos se apartó para coger un pincel limpio para escribir que había preparado con anterioridad y lo hundió en la vasija, también preparada con anterioridad, con miel y empezar a dibujar su nombre en kanji sobre los senos de Rin.

Rin se erizó cuando sintió algo frío y pegajoso sobre su piel, por el olor de antes supo que se trataba de miel, Sesshomaru había dibujado su nombre, lo había sentido. Al tenerlo terminado dejó al pincel dentro de la vasija para apoyarse en ambas manos e inclinarse a lamer la sustancia.

Al haber terminado de limpiarla, y de paso haber devorado los senos por completo, cogió el pincel nuevamente y dibujó su nombre sobre el vientre de Rin. Eso lo había repetido luego en las partes internas de ambos muslos, se había tomado el tiempo de besar y lamer la miel de la piel.

Sólo para experimentar, le había impregnado los pliegues de la feminidad con miel para luego lamerlos a lengüetazos salivosos, humedeciéndola. Rin se encontraba desde hace un rato agarrando las sabanas con fervor, jadeando su nombre como ida, gimiendo cada vez que posaba su lengua sobre su piel.

Después, cuando el resto del cuerpo había sido firmado con su nombre y marcado con su saliva y lengua, cogió el pincel nuevamente y le cubrió los labios para luego besarlos hasta el cansancio. Se liberó de la hakama, acercó su erecto y dotado miembro a la entrada de Rin pero en vez de adentrarse frotó su pene contra los pliegues húmedos y aún dulces a causa de la miel.

Rin se tensó cuando sintió las partes intimas rozarse, tenía miedo a pesar de intentar no sentirlo, no le desagradaba en lo absoluto estar con él. Entonces, ¿por qué se tensaba cuando Sesshomaru estaba por adentrarse?

Sesshomaru la sintió tensarse, le gruñó con gravedad pero sonando lo más tierno posible.

—Relájate, Rin.

Rin cerró con fuerza los ojos, aún tenía el pañuelo tapando sus ojos. Ladeó la cabeza, hizo todo lo posible por relajarse pero algo diferente, que acaba de descubrir, no dejaba de tensarle los músculos. Era el placer que la tenía temblando, erizada y tensa. Su interior se estaba tensando, haciéndose cada vez más caluroso y húmedo.

Sesshomaru le quitó la venda y le ordenó mirarlo. Quería que viera al único macho en su vida y la penetró con fuerza, arrancándole un gemido a Rin. Ella pensó desvanecer, se abrazó a él, su interior estaba tensado como un arco, irritado por esos constantes frotes de aquel carnoso pene contra las paredes vaginales de Rin.

Explotó, Sesshomaru le siguió pero lejos de detenerse siguió embistiendo esta vez estimulando el clítoris de su hembra, volviendo a tensarla como si fuera un arco, haciéndola explotar en otro placer que la hizo temblar abruptamente.

…

Aunque los últimos días la había sentido algo diferente a como era al principio, sabía que Rin aún no lo amaba plenamente y que a momentos seguía viéndolo como su pariente por eso había decidido darle un último pujido para que ella dejara el miedo y la inseguridad atrás.

Se encontraba adormitando, sentado en el pasto, recargando su espalda contra un robusto tronco de un roble. En su mente se había desarrollado la escena con Rin unas mañanas atrás. Sonrió divertido al recordar el sonrojo que irrumpió en las mejillas de Rin cuando insinuó que con tantas preocupaciones lo haría pensar que le interesa como hombre.

La sonrisa divertida se había convertido en una sonrisa pervertida y arrogante. Una idea para provocar a Rin se encontraba divagando en su mente, una posibilidad que no pensaba dejar escapar. Abrió los ojos con parsimonia, buscó con los ojos lo que le sería útil en su plan para poner celosa a su hembra y después de un rato sus ojos se quedaron posados sobre algo lo que sería su arma para provocar los celos de Rin.

El sol había caído y las estrellas habían cubierto junto con la luna el cielo nocturno. Rin se encontraba cerca de las cocinas del palacio, esperando ansiosa. Aunque no quería reconocerse a sí misma, la realidad era que sentía preocupación por la salida de Sesshomaru, pero no precisamente que a él le haya llegado a pasar algo sino que… temía que tal vez… él la…

Se reprimió por pensar esas estupideces, él no sería capaz. Además no se permiten infidelidades dentro del clan, tanto sí había aprendido durante los años de su vida. Tampoco era aceptable para ella agobiarse pensando en donde y con quien pasaba Sesshomaru sus salidas, a ella eso no le importaba, no era de su incumbencia en lo absoluto. Pudiera tener centenas de amantes si quería ¡a ella eso no le va a afectar nunca! ¡Jamás! ¿Por qué? Porque ella no lo amaba. Aquella debilidad carnal que sentía cuando estaba con él era sólo en ese momento pero cuando volvía a si no lo amaba, ni tampoco lo veía como hombre.

Se sentó en el comedor, lo esperaría ahí, además ella de tanto preocuparse ya tenía mucha hambre. Esperó poco, el aroma de Sesshomaru se había acercado a las puertas del comedor. La puerta se abrió y la imponente figura del mononoke había atravesado el umbral de la puerta corrediza. Saludó tajante y frío, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna pero su aroma sí le indicaba algo a Rin.

Ella se quedó como estática percibiendo el aire. Lo observó caminar hasta sentarse y aún así no le quitaba la extraña mirada de encima. Sintiendo que era observado la miró con frialdad esperando saber por qué lo miraba de esa forma.

Rin prefirió guardar silencio y concentrarse en el palto delante suyo pero la comida no pasaba bien por su garganta, no cuando Sesshomaru estaba ahí, sentado a su lado y desprendiendo ese olor a… mujer.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza, llegó a pensar que estaba equivocada, tenía que estarlo. ¡Definitivamente eso no era! Pero la duda quedaba. Durante la cena su olfato seguía percibiendo, oliendo la fragancia femenina (que no era la suya) en Sesshomaru. Cada vez que lo pensaba con otra mujer haciendo… aquello, le daba pánico, miedo y angustia. Rabia, molestia. Algo oprimía su pecho ante esa idea, ¡por qué demonios sentía eso!

Terminó lo más pronto posible, dejando la mitad de sus alimentos en el plato. No podía seguir soportando aquel olor, simplemente no podía. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo escalera arriba, encerrándose en la habitación.

Sesshomaru se quedó sonriendo maliciosamente en el comedor, al parecer la primera fase de su plan había comenzado a funcionar. Porque había producido la reacción la que quería en Rin. Seguramente ella pensaba que había estado con otra mujer pero ni se imaginaba en lo más mínimo que antes de regresar se había restregado completo con flores silvestres con el claro propósito de oler a mujer.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, tanto que le provocaba reír pero sólo dejó escapar un bufido divertido… definitivamente era mejor dejarla pensar que busca a otras para satisfacerse.

…

Esa noche se había quedado ahí. Siguió usando métodos parecidos a ese los siguientes días y dentro de unas semanas Rin se había exasperado tanto que, aunque sólo tenía como sospecha el aroma femenino y las salidas sospechosas y misteriosas de su marido, podía jurar que Sesshomaru le estaba siendo infiel y tenía que ser con muchas mujeres porque cada día después de salir llegaba oliendo a un perfume diferente y ninguno era parecido al de ella.

Llegó a llorar angustiada por la duda. ¿Y si ella no era capaz de satisfacerlo sexualmente? ¿Y si ella aún era demasiado… niña para atenderlo como hombre? Al fin y al cabo él quiso casarse con ella y no viceversa. Fue él que estaba como enloquecido cada vez que estaban juntos pero ¿por qué aún así siempre terminaba saliendo después de hacer el amor con ella?

Lloró con más fuerza, ya había logrado empapar la almohada completa del líquido salado y si fuera poco últimos días se había sentido tan mal que llegaba a marearse. La comida le daba asco, después de comer la mayoría de veces terminaba vomitando todo afuera y ahora tenía un aumento de temperatura corporal.

Al sentir a Sesshomaru cerca, se apresuró en limpiarse las lágrimas y serenarse. Se encontraba acostada de lado echa un pequeño ovillo. Escuchó la puerta corrediza abrirse y verlo entrar, otra vez oliendo a mujer. Escondió su cara, las lágrimas querían salir de sus parpados pero ella no se les permitía. Sesshomaru no dijo nada, pero de antemano había olido sal y eso no le gustaba para nada.

—¿De dónde vienes? —le preguntó Rin con voz suave pero apagada.

—De afuera —contestó Sesshomaru poniéndose cómodo, quitándose las espadas y armadura.

—No me refería a eso —dijo Rin triste y casi inaudible, acurrucándose en sí misma, pero Sesshomaru la oyó. Se la quedó viendo de reojo, con frialdad y dureza. La tomó desprevenida y se acostó a su lado apoyado sobre el codo levantándole la barbilla, haciéndola mirarlo.

—¿Y a que te refieres? —le preguntó susurrando gravemente, traspasándola con la mirada fija y dura, cerca de su rostro. A esa distancia acaba de comprobar lo que sospechaba y suponía desde que olió la sal. Ella había estado llorando. Y no era hace mucho sino recientemente, aún era fresco aquel olor.

Rin sintió sus ojos picarle de nuevo y desvió la mirada. Logró bajar y esconder levemente su cara y confesar murmurando bajamente.

—A que sales muy a menudo… y nunca me dices a donde. Regresas en la noche todo… —se quedó callada. Un nudo gigante se había formado en su garganta, le entraron ganas de llorar. Sesshomaru se quedó esperando a que continuara pero otra vez le tomó el mentón y la hizo mirarlo nuevamente.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó fríamente, sin haber cambiado la mirada o la expresión fría y cruel. Pero Rin simplemente no podía producir sonido, mucho menos palabra.

—Nada —terminó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, escondiendo su cara, arrepintiéndose de haber dicho algo sobre ello, pero Sesshomaru no pensaba dejar que ella terminara evadiendo una conversación que ella misma empezó y entabló.

—Rin —la llamó con voz grave y amenazante, advirtiéndola.

—Dime la verdad. ¿Tú me eres infiel con otras mujeres? —preguntó con voz hecha un hilo, sintiendo como automáticamente quería llorar al sólo formar la pregunta y temer recibir una respuesta como…

Sesshomaru se la quedó viendo como examinándola, serio y sereno, ni siquiera había parpadeado, al final terminó por alejarse de ella, levantándose del futón y, dándole la espalda, le preguntó… curioso por saber cuál sería su reacción si le decía…

—¿Y si así fuera qué?

Rin se mordió los labios, hipó silenciosamente mientras las gruesas lágrimas se habían escurrido por entre los parpados. Sesshomaru se alarmó en cuanto recibió la indicación de que el plan había dado resultados no deseados. Quería provocarla pero no hasta el punto de hacerla llorar. Se maldijo internamente por ser un animal e imbécil. Rin trató de contenerse pero no le resultó.

La miró por el rabillo del ojo, acostada de lado, echa un puñito chiquito, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada llorando, temblando a causa del llanto. Se sentó nuevamente en el futón esta vez le sujetó el mentón con delicadeza y, mirándola con una expresión algo más suave, la presionó contra su pecho, estrechándola con sus brazos, fundiéndola en un abrazo, pero eso hizo que Rin hipara con más fuerza.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos frustrado no sabía que decir para consolarla.

—No llores —fue lo primero y único que se le ocurrió decir y con voz monótona, manteniéndola firme en aquel abrazo—. No salgo con otras mujeres —le explicó sereno y con serenidad.

—No te creo —hipó Rin medio ahogada en su pecho.

Respiró con tranquilidad y sin dejar de abrazarla se acostó con ella encima de él, acariciando su cabello tan suave y perfecto. Olió discretamente el aroma de su cabello, no era nada mejor que aquella mezcla de olores que desprendía Rin.

—Yo no miento Rin —dijo con seriedad y firmeza—. Si yo digo que no hay otras es porque no las hay.

—Entonces ¿por qué hueles tanto a mujer si no es por eso? —le preguntó sollozando levantando la mirada— Acaso eres… —empezó dudosa, pensando en una posibilidad que tampoco la tenía tranquila, sino peor— de aquellos que les gustan… y que tienen… eso y sólo te casaste conmigo para tener herederos y tú mientras tanto sigues con… tu… —le daba horror siquiera decirlo.

Sesshomaru en varias ocasiones mientras Rin hablaba se la quedó viendo raro y con una ceja alzada… acaso Rin insinuaba que él… que él fuera… él, Sesshomaru…

Terminó devolviendo la cabeza de Rin a su sitio anterior, en su pecho. Cerró los ojos con molestia mientras le volvía a repetir que él no estaba con nadie.

—No importa solo entiende que no te estoy engañando.

Se quedaron un tiempo abrazados. Ella encima de él, descansando, sintiendo su cabeza flotar. Se sentía bien estando así, cerca de él, poder disfrutar de su compañía. Se sonrojó reprendiéndose a sí misma por pensar aquella estupidez de que él podía ser… Y aunque no se lograba explicar el origen de aquellas fragancias florales en Sesshomaru le creía cuando le decía que no le había sido infiel. Se sintió tranquila y feliz. Una traviesa sonrisa se había asomado por sus labios, definitivamente sentía cosas muy fuertes por Sesshomaru, demasiadas y fuertes que ni ella misma sabia con que magnitud.

Tenía tantas ganas de hacer algo. Algo que muchas veces antes no se atrevía… pedirle a Sesshomaru hacerla suya, seducirlo ella, buscarlo, siendo ella quien tomaba iniciativa y no sólo él. Se levantó un poco para mirarlo. Él que mientras tanto tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió de repente cuando la sintió moverse. Le dedicó una mirada algo somnolienta e inexpresiva, pero una que Rin había aprendido a leer muy bien.

Sin todavía atreverse a expresarlo con palabras lo hizo con los hechos. Se acercó a su rostro con las mejillas ardiendo en calor, Sesshomaru no dejó de mirarla, ni siquiera quería parpadear. Observó como poco a poco ella se había inclinado para besarlo.

Sintió un beso cálido y algo húmedo en su mejilla, cerró los ojos y dejó que Rin continuara lo que empezaba hacer. Rin se acercó un poco más a sus labios masculinos y besó el lugar muy cerca de la comisura. Otra vez un beso cálido, tierno y algo húmedo. Rin se acercó aún más, besando la comisura de manera sensual, estaba que temblaba de nervios pero hasta ese momento Sesshomaru no la había rechazado como tampoco le había devuelto alguna caricia o algún beso.

Al llegar a los labios, los besó de manera suave y tímida y fue entonces donde sintió la respuesta masculina cuando él empezó a mover sus labios y encajarlos con los de ella. Siguieron besándose, él poco a poco rodeó la cintura de Rin quien todavía se encontraba sobre Sesshomaru. Seguía besándolo con timidez pero poco a poco ella profundizó el beso al buscar la entrada a la boca masculina, esperando aceptación por parte de Sesshomaru. Él no tardó en abrirle el paso, dejándole explorar de manera torpe e inocente. Aquel gesto lo tenía encendido, tanto que empezó a hacer mayor presión sobre la yukata.

Se separaron, ella apenas y lograba enfocar su mirada, se sentía mareada por la magnitud y la influencia que tenía aquel beso en ella. Sesshomaru otra vez no dijo nada, sólo se dedicó a mirarla con aquella mirada lujuriosa y enigmática.

Se levantó del futón, caminó unos pasos alejándose con sensualidad. Quería seducirlo usando sus encantos femeninos. Quería desnudarse ante él, quería que la contemplara desde el futón.

Él la observó fijamente hasta que abrió sus ojos un poco más al ver como se deshacía lentamente de la yukata.

Observó deslizar la yukata al suelo, dejándola al descubierto ante él. La recorrió lentamente, grabándose cada parte, cada centímetro de aquel joven cuerpo que poseía Rin. Luego la observó acercarse en un caminar todavía más sensual, volver al futón y de ahí acercarse a él en sus cuatro, como una gatita. Estaba a medio camino de su rostro cuando le dijo.

—Cuando salías y regresabas oliendo a mujer me ponía celosa —confesó por lo bajo, sonrojada— porque pensaba que… no soy capaz de satisfacerte sexualmente y que mi miedo y timidez te alejaban por eso quiero que… me hagas le amor.

Se encontraba a unos milímetros del rostro de Sesshomaru, completamente encima de él. Sesshomaru le miró a los ojos y podía jurar que iba a perder la cabeza aunque por ahora su exterior seguía mostrando estricta frialdad.

—Y quiero que me lo hagas toda la noche —dijo antes de volver a besarlo con ternura, pero era un beso corto y pequeño.

Sesshomaru la terminó colocando debajo de él en menos de un segundo, Rin suspiró excitada, le era excitante tenerlo encima de ella completamente vestido pero sintiéndolo completamente duro por encima de la hakama. Se besaron de manera apasionada, esta vez fue él quien demando el beso y ella le respondió gustosa.

Rápidamente habían profundizado el beso y lo hacían cada vez más precipitadamente. Rin terminó por quitarle el haori y luego la hakama, Sesshomaru dejó escapar varios gruñidos placenteros cuando fue Rin la que lo dejó desnudo.

Al estar ambos desnudos se miraron, ella lo miró con amor y ternura, temblando levemente por la ansiedad y nervios. Un cosquilleo poderoso se apoderó de su estomago, su piel se erizó, le gustaba. Se perdió un momento mirando el pecho fornido de Sesshomaru, acariciando suavemente aquella área, erizando a Sesshomaru.

Él le besó los hombros, el cuello. Le acarició los brazos, los muslos. Se acercó pero aún no la penetró. Le gustaba aquel delicioso preámbulo lleno de ternura. Quería que su hembra se sintiera segura con él. Eso era lo que quería desde el principio y parecía que terminó consiguiéndolo. Porque Rin llegó a amarlo y mientras se encontraba embistiéndola había sido cuidadoso porque todas aquellas aromas que llenaban el aire lo tenían en la leve sospecha de que probablemente Rin se encontraba en cinta.

Sintió un poco de incomodidad cuando empezó a adentrarse pero demasiado pronto aquella penetración se había convertido en algo más placentero que había experimentado. Dejó escapar un jadeo sensual y ansioso. Se abrazó con más fuerza a él, buscando su calor, su cuerpo. Le encantaba poder rozar su piel contra la de él. Era estimulante de alguna forma.

En medio de las embestidas Rin cambió la posición, siendo ella la que se encontraba arriba y Sesshomaru abajo. Quiso moverse por su propia cuenta. Empezó a bajar y subir con lentitud hasta llegar a un ritmo regular. Aunque se encontraba inclinada la mayor parte del tiempo también le había otorgado una estimulante vista a su macho al allanarse.

Sesshomaru terminó por sentarse y, con ella en su regazo, le devoró por completo los senos y el cuello, buscando los labios que a pesar de tantas semanas le parecía que seguían conteniendo la miel que había impregnado y lamido.

Volvió a acostarla, la embistió con más fuerza, ya se estaba acercando a su clímax. Ella gimió fuertemente su nombre varias veces seguidas, acariciándolo, pegándolo a ella hasta que explotó en el orgasmo que sólo había sido la cima de aquella maravillosa vez que habían hecho el amor.

**REVIEWS…REVIEWS…REVIEWS**

Muchos preguntaron ¿por qué las reacciones de Kagome y Rin ante algo tan normal que es incesto dentro del clan? Pues aquí está la respuesta. A que no se esperaban que fuera así y también les tengo que decir que Naraku, Kikyo e Inutaisho ¡son hermanos! Y que los padres también han sido muy crueles con ellos. Tal vez por eso Kikyo también se portó mal con su hija, quien sabe.

Bueno el caso que fuera, a un hijo no se le trata así. Siempre hay que ver cómo mejorar el trato equivocado que los padres te dan y no repetirlos, aunque a veces sea inevitable. Espero no haberme salido demasiado de la personalidad de Sesshomaru y que las escenas entre Sessh y Rin no hayan resultado demasiado cursi, no es mi intención hacerlo.

Ahora les quiero agradecer a todos que hayan dejado el review. Espero que a todos que hayan tenido alguna duda les quedo claro o si no pueden preguntármelo y yo gustosa se les respondo, ¿va?

Ahora sí, muchas gracias a **Sora-Rin111, Black urora, capita101, Madeleinemarivop, FlowerBloom, Seras, VeronikaBlackHeart18, Ako Nomura, Andyy, Meylin.**

**¡De verdad mil gracias! ¡Besos y no dejen de comentar que hacen mi día… fenomenal!**

Bueno hoy es mi cumple… ya se lo digo en todas las publicaciones pero les quiero decir que espero ansiosa sus reviews. También de aquellos que por ahora aun se mantienen a escondidas, leyendo por entre las sombras. Espero se animen a dejar review porque de verdad que no muerdo. Les prometo que no les pasara nada si dejan el review. Me harán muy feliz de hecho… jejeje

Bueno nos vemos en la próxima entrega que será muy pronto.


	4. Familia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Lazos prohibidos**

_-por: Sakura no Hana-_

Capitulo 4: Familia

Parpadeó con los ojos cerrados, molesta por la luz del día. Respiró con lentitud y profundidad un par de veces, se restregó los ojos con el dorso de sus manos y poco a poco fue estirándose en el abrazo posesivo de Sesshomaru. Dejó escapar un quejido débil, bostezó somnolienta y de ahí fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco. Le tomó un tiempo orientarse, darse cuenta de su alrededor.

Volvió a bostezar, últimamente lo único que hacía era dormir. Debía ser por el embarazo ya muy avanzado, ya su vientre estaba muy crecido y en uno de aquellos días seguramente daría a luz. Sintió a Sesshomaru frotar la nariz contra su cuello mientras seguía abrazándola por el vientre. Volvió a dormirse pero otra vez se vio interrumpida esta vez por los golpes en la puerta. Gruñó fastidiada, quejándose, era Mizuki para decirles que el desayuno ya estaba listo. Sesshomaru no reaccionó, estaba como si estuviera dormido pero sólo aparentaba hacerlo. Siguió dormitando manteniendo a Rin entre sus brazos. Tal parecía que ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de pararse e ir a desayunar.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles en el futón, en la misma posición, Rin volvió a dormirse, los parpados estaban como pegados y ella que no podía terminar de despertarse. El cuarto se encontraba sumido en profundo silencio, pura paz y tranquilidad hasta que la harmonía se vio interrumpida por el rugido de las tripas de Rin.

Rin se sonrojó intensamente mientras automáticamente abrió los ojos desperezándose instantáneamente. Tampoco ayudaban aquellas aromas que venían a sus ventanas de nariz desde la planta baja indicándole exactamente qué platillos tenían para el desayuno.

De todas maneras volvió a cerrar los ojos hasta que sus orejas de perro parpadearon. Le pareció escuchar voces y el ruido de la puerta.

—Mamá —dijo incrédula sus ojos parpadearon varias veces—. Papá —vestía una yukata para dormir parada en el salón con sus padres delante de ella cada uno sosteniendo un bulto de telas sonriendo— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —no pudo terminar de asimilarlo.

—¡Hola hija! —dijeron emocionados al unísono con caras brillantes de felicidad.

—Pues nada vinimos a verte —empezó a explicar emocionada Kagome.

—Con tus hermanitos —completó Inuyasha mostrando uno de los gemelos que sostenía.

—¡Que bellos! —exclamó Rin enternecida, tomando al pequeño que sostenía su madre en sus brazos para acostumbrarse cuando llegara su tiempo de cargar a su cachorro con Sesshomaru. Los miró y eran idénticos, no por nada eran gemelos, ambos se veían tan hermosos con sus orejitas perrunas, la tez blanca y las cabelleras plateadas. No tenían marcas en el rostro pero si ambos tenían lunas crecientes en las partes internas de sus muslos izquierdos.

De repente su expresión se hizo más seria.

—Pero y tú, mamá ¿ya puedes viajar? ¿No deberías descansar? Hace tres semanas que diste a luz.

—Eso mismo es que yo digo —dijo Inuyasha haciéndose el inteligente, dándole la razón a su hija—. Debería estar descansando. Después de tener gemelos. Eso agota —sentenció y a cambio recibió una fría y asesina mirada de Kagome.

—Hija, tú sabes que yo no me puedo quedar tranquila —empezó a justificarse Kagome angelicalmente delante de su hija—. Siempre tengo que moverme de un lado para otro sino no estoy contenta. ¿Y tú, cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó acariciándole el vientre abultado.

—Bien mamá —respondió radiando de felicidad—, me siento muy bien. Soy muy feliz con Sesshomaru y estamos a punto de tener a nuestro cachorro.

—Sí, ya estás muy cerca de dar a luz ¿no? Bueno yo salí embarazada más tarde que tú y parí antes todo por culpa de que fueron gemelos y se apuraron.

Las mujeres rieron, Sesshomaru se encontraba algo más alejado pero en el mismo lugar, Inuyasha seguía ocupado con su cachorro cuando de pronto la puerta principal fue abierta y pudieron escuchar la reverencia de Mizuki hacia…

—Irasue-sama, que honor tenerla por aquí —dijo inclinándose levemente.

—Déjate de formalidades Mizuki que aquí todos nos conocemos —habló con indiferencia arrojándole las cosas que traía en manos avanzando abruptamente como si se tratara de su casa.

—¡Hola mis queridos! —saludó efusivamente abriendo sus brazos. Todos los presentes miraron con caras cuadradas— Inuyasha, ¿cómo está mi muñeco?

Pero antes de que Inuyasha pudiera responder ya Irasue continuó: —¡Tuvieron gemelos! ¡Qué bien! —dijo sarcástica al ver los pequeños— Me alegro y tú, Kagome, ¿cómo vas querida? —fue a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla desfilando su amabilidad exagerada.

—Bien tía, cada vez más activa.

—¡Ah! —suspiró ignorando la respuesta de Kagome— ¡Rin! —exclamó su nombre al verla anormalmente redonda a causa del embarazo— Pero si estás… enorme ¿con cuántos te preñó mi hijo mayor?

Rin sintió pena, se sonrojó levemente.

—Eh… con uno solo.

—Uy, pero si estás a punto de reventar por dentro —habló Irasue tocándole la barriga a Rin, esa pensó morirse de la pena—. ¿En serio que todavía no has tenido contracciones?

—No, aún no. Es que es muy tranquilo.

—Como Sesshomaru, él casi ni se movía por eso en varias ocasiones yo hasta pensé que ya no estaba vivo, ni siquiera quiso corroborar cuando vino hora de salir, me pasé horas en el cuarto pujando y el que no salía, la historia fue completamente diferente con Inuyasha. Él durante todo el embarazo se movía y cuando llegó la hora de pujar, yo pensé morir, me abrí rápidamente y terminé en un dos por tres y con el último pujido Inuyasha salió como disparado que tuvieron que detenerlo.

Rin estaba sudando con pena reflejada en su rostro, Sesshomaru le echaba una mirada furiosa a su madre mientras Inuyasha estaba como estatua con ojos vacios.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Sesshomaru? —dijo de repente buscando a su hijo mayor con la mirada— ¡Ah! —suspiró cuando lo vio en un rinconcito apoyado contra la pared con cara de pocos amigos pero eso no le importo a Irasue— ¡Ahí estas! —exclamó avanzando hacia él. Sesshomaru viró con los ojos, gruñendo por lo bajo— ¿Tienes tiempo? Quiero hablar contigo —le dijo seria y en tono bajo. Sesshomaru no respondió nada sólo le indicó con la mano a donde tenían que ir para hablar en privado.

Entraron, Irasue pasó brevemente su mirada por el despacho de su hijo.

—Por un instante tuve la impresión que te estabas escondiendo —dijo seria pasando dos de sus dedos por el mueble buscando polvo pero no lo encontró.

—Buenos días a ti también madre —saludó Sesshomaru malhumorado, no le gustaba para nada aquella repentina visita efusiva de su madre.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Nada —contestó completamente inocente—, sólo vine ver cómo va el embarazo de mi nuera.

—¿Estás contenta con lo que viste? —preguntó desganado cruzando los brazos.

—Muy contenta, ya van siendo nueve meses desde que se casaron y nueve meses de embarazo. En cualquier día de esta semana puede parir y yo estaré aquí para verlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Lo obvio, que tu querida madre se mudará para acá por la próxima semana… bueno hasta que tu hijo nazca ya después me iré a mi palacio.

—¡Que! —exclamó Rin aún procesando la noticia en el salón.

—Sí, nos mudaremos para acá hasta que des a luz —contestaron al unísono Inuyasha y Kagome—. ¿No es simplemente maravilloso hija?

—Eh… sí, muy maravilloso —contestó apenada.

Con sus padres en el castillo y peor aún con la madre de Sesshomaru ella y Sesshomaru definitivamente no tendrían ni un momento de privacidad durante la semana. Mientras los súbditos de Irasue estaban cargando las pertenencias de la señora tanto Rin como Sesshomaru pensaron que en vez de una semana Irasue planeaba quedarse años. Tal vez la única privacidad que tenían era de noche en sus aposentos.

Pero a pesar de lo irritante que a veces podía llegar a ser la presencia de los padres a Rin le agradó bastante tener los suyos de visita, así también aprovechaba para pasar tiempo con sus hermanitos. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que ya no vivía con ellos y a veces los extrañaba. Aunque en aquellos nueve meses que llevaba con Sesshomaru habían tenido varias visitas no era igual porque al terminar el día ellos se iban y ella se quedaba en su nuevo hogar.

Era un día completamente normal, estaban desayunando en familia los cinco en el gran comedor. Se estaba tomando el té porque sinceramente no había podido comer mucho porque nada realmente pasaba por su garganta. Tenía ese horrible malestar en la barriga y esa sensación de que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse.

Empezó a sentir escalofríos se masajeaba lentamente la barriga y todo el tiempo la sentía dura. Empezó a sudar frío, sus labios perdieron color y se puso más pálida. Sesshomaru le prestaba atención con el entrecejo fruncido, no le gustaba para nada que ella tuviera esa cara.

—Me disculpan pero no me siento bien, voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco —susurró mareada, intentó levantarse pero al hacerlo sintió algo tibio escurrirse por su entrepierna.

Se quedó como estática respirando abruptamente algo asustada, aunque sabía que no tenía nada que temer no tenía experiencia en partos. Los demás rápidamente cogieron el aroma algo alterado de Rin e inmediatamente las mujeres comenzaron a preparar las cosas necesarias para recibir al bebé. Sesshomaru estuvo rápidamente con ella y, aunque su expresión permaneció fría y serena, no podía sentir pánico ante una situación que sucedía por primera vez; la llegada de un hijo suyo.

La cargó, Rin se abrazó a él. A pesar de su inexperiencia saber que Sesshomaru estaba con ella la tranquilizaba. Sesshomaru sintió su respiración temblorosa y en un momento la escuchó susurrar que tenía miedo.

—No tengas miedo. Nada malo va a pasar —le dijo sereno mientras seguía caminando hacia los aposentos. Abrió la puerta con la pierna, la acostó en el futón y poco después, cuando las nodrizas entraron con los utensilios, tuvo que salir al pasillo a esperar. Rin quiso que se quedara pero no les era permitido a los hombres participar en un parto.

Se quedó esperando en el pasillo junto a la puerta. Inuyasha, como todo un padre preocupado por su hija, se quedó acompañándolo con la pequeña diferencia de que tenía las manos llenas sosteniendo a los gemelos.

De vez en cuando pudieron escucharse, parcialmente ahogados, jadeos adoloridos de Rin y cada cierto tiempo uno más fuerte resonó del interior. Sesshomaru se tensó cuando la escuchó gritar con más fuerza. Ya llevaba varias horas esperando en el maldito pasillo. Sudaba frío por primera vez en su vida se sentía realmente nervioso y mareado.

Cerró los ojos porque de otra manera terminaría desplomándose en el suelo por todas las vueltas que le daba la cabeza. De repente tuvo sed o al menos eso le parecía. Inuyasha en todo aquel tiempo no dijo nada pero le bastaba ver a su hermano para saber lo que le estaba pasando.

—Eh… Sesshomaru —lo llamó cauteloso. Sesshomaru levantó la mirada y lo miró fríamente, ¿ahora que quería?—, si pudiera te tocaría el hombro pero tengo las manos llenas —le dijo para animarlo pero Sesshomaru no suavizó la expresión malhumorada.

—Vas a ver que ser padre es lo más maravilloso que hay —continuó Inuyasha—, especialmente cuando tengas a esa pequeña criaturita en tus manos, y te das cuenta que nunca habías imaginado que algo tan pequeño y delicado podía existir. Y sientes ese pequeño latido de su corazón e inmediatamente sabes que no hay otra cosa que podías amar más. Y sólo esperas que puedas hacer todo lo correcto por aquel ser y estar ahí cada vez que tropieza con el piso para atraparla y que absolutamente nada del mundo exterior logre lastimarla. Ni siquiera el brazo roto, pesadillas o… el corazón herido.

Se formó un profundo silencio pero rápidamente fue cortado por el desgarrador grito de Rin. Pero ese grito fue acompañado por otro sonido, un penetrante chillido. Sesshomaru se quedó estático por unos instantes, sintió su cuerpo completamente frío como si no tendría ni una sola gota de sangre en las venas. Su nariz fue invadida por un nuevo aroma, muy parecido al suyo y supo en aquel instante que se trataba de su hijo.

La puerta se abrió y por ella salió su madre sosteniendo al pequeño en los brazos.

—Es un niño —sentenció con indiferencia—. No quiso salir pero finalmente lo hizo. La pobre está agotada —caminó hacia su primogénito para entregarle al niño a que lo sostuviera.

Sesshomaru no se movió, quiso marcharse y no sabía por qué. Su mirada no se despegaba de las sabanas en las que estaba envuelto su cachorro. No dijo nada, su madre seguía avanzando y antes de que él se diera cuenta de ello le había pasado al niño. Le era extraño tenerlo perfectamente encajado en sus palmas algo alejado del torso viendo directamente su cara. De repente las palabras anteriores de Inuyasha resonaron en su cabeza como ecos y al darse cuenta del torrente tan descontrolado que sentía por dentro en su pecho supo que era feliz y era porque sostenía a su hijo en sus manos.

-15 años después-

"Solo un poco más, solo un poco más" se decía mentalmente mientras bajaba por la cuerda hecha de sabanas pero uno de los nudos en el medio de la cuerda se desató y él cayó fuertemente al suelo. Su hermano rápidamente fue asomarse a la ventana y preguntarlo si se encontraba bien. Se sacudió y luego le dio la señal de que todo estaba bien.

Ryuu se fue y Daisuke se quedó en el cuarto encubriendo a su gemelo. Guardó la cuerda de sabanas bajo el futón. Sintió el aroma de su madre mezclado con el de su padre acercarse. Rápidamente se metió en el futón cubriéndose hasta el cuello con la sabana aparentando fiebre.

—¿Cómo está mi pequeño hoy? —preguntó Rin con cariño acostándose junto a su hijo enfermo.

—Muy mal mamá —contestó Daisuke con voz carrasposa, con pequeñas gotas en la frente que simulaban el sudor y con una mirada cansada—. Me siento muy mal por toda esta fiebre —se quejó haciendo leves muecas y a cambio recibía cariños por parte de su madre. Su padre, mientras tanto, llevaba esa cara asesina y una mirada penetrante que quería traspasarlo y los brazos cruzados.

El niño tragó grueso, maldición se dijo, su padre podría darse cuenta del engaño en cualquier momento. Pero Daisuke no dejó que su nerviosismo arruinara su actuación. Él tenía que hacerles creer, por todos los medios, a los dos, que él era Ryuu. Pero para Sesshomaru tan sólo verlo con más detalle bastaba para saber que él era Daisuke.

Sesshomaru era el único que nunca confundía los gemelos. Él sabía exactamente cuándo delante de él estaba Ryuu y cuando Daisuke, y en aquel momento tenía enfrente de si a Daisuke.

—Daisuke ¿dónde está Ryuu? —preguntó sereno, Daisuke sintió una ola de escalofríos recorrer su espina dorsal.

—Papá —dijo en tono carrasposo—, yo soy Ryuu —dijo actuando al dolido—. Sinceramente y te haces llamar nuestro padre.

Sesshomaru endureció su mirada sobre su hijo, no le gustaba cuando le querían ver la cara de imbécil.

—Daisuke —lo llamó amenazante entre dientes ajustando sus garras. El niño al ver su mano y escuchar crujir los nudillos palideció de miedo—, déjate de juegos y dime ¿dónde está tu hermano Ryuu?

—Mamá —llamó Daisuke tocándose la cabeza con una mano y estirando la otra hacia su madre—, me duele la cabeza —se quejó melodramático, acabando con la paciencia corta de su padre.

—No te hagas el enfermo porque no lo estás —habló Sesshomaru con dureza—. Y si no dejas de fingir en cinco segundos te juro que te descuartizo delante de tu madre.

Rin sonrió nerviosa. Sesshomaru no sería capaz de matar a un hijo suyo, ¿verdad? ¿O sí?

—Eres tan cruel papá —carraspeó Daisuke melodramático en un último intento—. Yo soy tu hijo, no me puedes matar así como así.

Pero cuando su padre volvió a llamarlo, esta vez en un amenazante gruñido y mostrándole las garras, explotó retirando la sabana y poniéndose de pie en el futón.

—¡Bueno está bien! —gritó melodramático, algo enfadado, por haber fallado en convencer a su padre. Sesshomaru se lo quedó viendo con el entrecejo arrugado y los brazos cruzados afirmando su mirada fría y dura sobre el gemelo de Ryuu.

—Ryuu se fue a ver a su novia —habló con sonoridad cruzándose los brazos alzando superiormente la barbilla mostrando el perfil.

—¿Cual novia? —interrogó Sesshomaru con frialdad.

—Pues la suya —explicó Daisuke como lo más obvio en el mundo—. Con la que se quiere casar ¿no? La conoció hace unas semanas y anda como loco detrás de ella tanto así que me pidió suplantar su identidad para que él pudiera ir a verla de noche. Todo iba muy bien hasta que tú, papá, no arruinaste el asunto. Eres un terrible aguafiestas.

—El nombre de la muchacha Daisuke, el nombre —siguió preguntando ignorando la última frase que había dicho Daisuke.

—Se llama Misaki es de nuestro clan pero no sé hija de quien exactamente. Ustedes son los adultos ustedes deben saber de quién es hija la Misaki esa.

—Muy bien hijo, ¿ves cómo hablando nos entendemos? —comentó sarcástico abandonando el cuarto. Estaba a medio camino de atravesar la puerta cuando miró de reojo hacia Daisuke y le dio un pequeño consejo para la próxima vez.

—Para la próxima, al menos aprende a actuar de la manera que yo no sepa que estás actuando.

La cara enfadada del niño fue sustituida por una incrédula y, de ahí, a una emocionada y sonriente. Sesshomaru sonrió pero de la manera que nadie podía verlo, ni siquiera Rin. No podía dejarle saber a nadie lo feliz que lo hacían sus hijos por mas traviesos que los gemelos lo fueran.

Sintió las manos de Rin sobre sus hombros, dejó que su aroma inundara su olfato.

—Sesshomaru —lo llamó suavemente Rin—, has sido un tanto cruel con Daisuke. Es tan sólo un niño.

—Me molesta que me quieran ver la cara de imbécil.

—Aún así, compréndelos. Son gemelos y tienden a suplantarse el uno al otro.

—Pero a mí no me engañan yo nunca los confundo.

Rin sonrió y en un solo movimiento se sentó en el regazo de Sesshomaru tomándolo algo desprevenido.

—¿Sabes lo que eso quiere decir? —le susurró con toda la intención de provocarlo frotando su nariz contra la suya.

—¿Qué? —preguntó un tanto ido, con la vista sobre los labios de Rin.

—Que eres muy observador y un padre maravilloso que conoce a sus hijos.

Cerró la distancia entre ellos atrapando sus labios en un beso suave y lento rodeando con fuerza su cuello, abrazándose a sus hombros siendo rápidamente correspondida por él. Profundizaron el beso, Sesshomaru paseó sus manos por la espalda de Rin, ella lentamente enredó sus dedos en la cabellera larga de Sesshomaru. Sus lenguas se rozaron la primera y la segunda vez y muchas veces más, Sesshomaru terminó por alzarla y llevarla al futón para poseerla una vez más.

—Sesshomaru —jadeó Rin con sensualidad abrazando las caderas de Sesshomaru con sus piernas, un poco antes de que él la acostara debajo de él en el futón. Él descendió besando su cuello y volver a subir besando sus labios carnosos y suaves.

—Te amo Sesshomaru. Te amo —susurró Rin contra sus labios y a cambio recibió un beso aún más intenso y apasionado por parte de Sesshomaru. Se abrazó desesperadamente a él, fue aflojándole la parte superior de la vestimenta, él le fue retirando la mitad superiora del kimono para descubrir sus senos y poder juguetear con ellos.

La escuchó gemir con más frecuencia, sonoridad e profundidad. Logró meter su mano dentro de su falda y buscar la entrepierna de su hembra que a aquel punto ya estaba completamente impregnada de la jugosa esencia de ella. Buscó aquel pequeño y erecto botoncito para rozarlo, frotarlo con cada vez más fervor. La sintió arder, ella buscó desnudarlo por completo. Estaba por derramarse, lo sabía por la manera en la que ella gemía su nombre, en como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus caricias.

Paró. Terminó de rasgarle el obi junto con el kimono para tenerla completamente desnuda. Se acercó completamente parado a su entrada calurosa y entró en ella con fuerza. Ella jadeó, le gustaba cuando él entraba de esa manera en su sexo. Él comenzó a moverse con lentitud al principio hasta aumentar rápidamente la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas.

Ella no pudo parar de gemir, entre gemidos también su nombre. Se tensó, una sensación cosquillosa fue cargándose en su vientre bajo haciéndola explotar derramándose sobre Sesshomaru.

…

El cielo nocturno era claro con luna llena y más resplandeciente que nunca. A su alrededor estaban esparcidas las estrellas cubriendo el mantel negro. Aire era fresco y un tanto frío. Estaban sentados en el jardín detrás del palacio observando la naturaleza en oscuras, compartiendo algo que podía denominarse como momento romántico.

—Shizuka —empezó el joven—, ¿crees que tal vez, algún día, quieras casarte y… tener hijos?

—No —respondió indiferente la muchacha viendo al joven que le pretendía con mirada inexpresiva, igual que la de su padre.

—Pero ¿y si encontrarías el hombre perfecto, que te adoraría y respetaría, que haría lo que fuera por ti y que fuera tu eterno esclavo? ¿Qué harías entonces?

—Le tendría lástima —contestó con frialdad característica de su padre.

—Eres cruel Shizuka.

—Lo sé —respondió con malicia—, no por nada soy hija de mi padre.

El joven se paralizó al instante y sin que él se lo esperara una mano podrida saliendo de la tierra le había agarrado el tobillo haciéndolo gritar con fuerza. Shizuka sonrió con malicia. El pobre muchacho casi murió del susto cuando la mano se partió en dos y una parte seguía agarrándolo. Después de estar gritando unos cuantos instantes más, terminó largándose a lo que le daban las piernas jóvenes.

—Shizuka.

La voz grave y rasposa de Sesshomaru resonó por el jardín llamando la atención de su única hija. Shizuka volteó su rostro hacia la puerta donde estaba parado su padre. Se levantó del pasto y caminó parsimoniosamente hacia él.

—Sí, papá —habló con indiferencia y una cara inexpresiva.

—¿Otra vez usaste tu poder para espantar al mocoso? —la niña no contestó. Sesshomaru se sentó en el suelo indicándole a su hija que se sentara en su regazo y ella lo hizo sin articular una sola palabra— Esta vez ¿qué quería?

—Casarse conmigo pero yo le dije que no —habló con voz monótona.

—¿Y por qué le dijiste eso?

—Porque es débil, miedoso. Porque no despierta mi interés.

—¿Y tú no quieres casarte?

—No. Pero si algún día lo haga, será con alguien fuerte y sanguinario como tú, papá —eso lo hizo sentirse más orgulloso de lo que ya estaba. Le encantaba que su hija pensara de la misma forma que él, que fuera como él, a sus doce años era exacta copia de él, con los mismos deseos sanguinarios que él—. Con alguien que disfruta matar —siguió Shizuka monótonamente—, hacer sufrir a la gente, que no le importa mancharse con sangre de otros.

…

—¡Abuela Irasue! —exclamaron al unísono los gemelos al ver a Irasue acercarse y con muchas cosas.

—¡Hola mis nietos queridos! —saludó con amabilidad exagerada, simplemente no podía hacerlo de otra manera. Abrazó los gemelos enérgicos de Sesshomaru y Rin— ¿Cómo se han portado? Espero que bien.

—Sí, abuela —dijeron al unísono poniendo los rostros más angelicales e inocentes posibles—, fuimos muy buenos.

—Me alegro así les puedo dar libremente, sin ningún gramo de remordimiento, sus regalos.

Los gemelos gritaron eufóricos, Irasue les indicó con el índice a dónde tenían que ir para obtenerlos. —Son aquellos, espero los disfruten.

Avanzó hacia los demás. Sus dos hijos y sus familias.

—¡Hola todos! —exclamó efusiva— Tanto tiempo sin vernos. Mis niños queridos, ah, ¡Kagome! —desvió su mirada de sus hijos para centrarla en Kagome— Sigues viéndote espectacular, ni se te nota que tienes tres hijos ya adultos.

—Muchas gracias tía —agradeció el cumplido algo sonrojada pero muy acostumbrada a la forma de ser de su tía Irasue—. Tú también te ves muy bien.

—Muchas gracias —contestó sin mucha humildad—, hago lo que puedo para verme igual todos los años. Tengo que mantener interesado a Inu no Taisho.

—¿Por cierto donde está el tío?

—Vendrá en unos momentos es que tuvo unas cosas que hacer. Cosas sin importancia. ¡Rin! —exclamó de repente fijándose en la esposa de Sesshomaru— Quien te viera niña ya eres toda una mujer y lo mismo va para ti. Te ves espectacular. Ni se te nota que has estado preñada tres veces.

Soltó una risita tenue y divertida tapándose la boca. Rin sonrió nerviosa y apenada, aún le costaba acostumbrarse a tan abierto sarcasmo de su suegra. Nunca sabía si ella la aceptaba o buscaba formas indirectas de insultarla aunque siempre prevalecía lo primero.

Ahora la atención de Irasue divagó hacia Takeru, el primogénito de su primogénito, y la hermosa Shizuka.

—¡Takeru! —suspiró maravillada al ver al joven en el que se había convertido su nieto— Ya eres todo un hombre y ¿dónde está tu hembra?

—No la hay —contestó seco y con cara inexpresiva.

—No tienes hembra ¿y eso por qué? —se extrañó Irasue— ¡Tienes quince años por Dios!

—Prefiero esperar un poco más. Quiero entrenar, y después ya la encontraré.

—Eso me gusta. Te pareces mucho en la forma de pensar a tu padre. Él tampoco quiso tener hembra al principio. Me costó bastante convencerlo de por fin buscarse una y no pudo haber escogido mejor esposa que tu madre.

Sesshomaru si pudiese, mataría a su madre en aquel preciso instante por la simple razón de que ya estaba harto de sus indiscreciones de su persona.

—Te tengo un pequeño regalo —continuó Irasue despreocupada.

—¿En serio? —alzó la ceja interesado— ¿Y qué es?

—Pues una espada algo parecida a la Bakusaiga de tu padre pero un poco diferente —explicó Irasue sacando un paquete largo. Takeru lo tomó, rasgó el material con el que estaba envuelto y se encontró con una preciosa espada hecha completamente de oro con un rubí en la empuñadora. El filo tenía grabado el nombre de su clan y la rama exacta a la que pertenecía.

—¡Wau! ¡Qué cosa más súper del mundo! —se escuchó a los gemelos cuando admiraban sus regalos— ¡Gracias abuela Irasue!

—¡De nada niños! —gritó pero pronto volvió su atención al mayor de los cuatro— El filo está impregnado de veneno —explicó Irasue mientras Takeru detallaba maravillado su arma— y el núcleo de la espada esta hecho del tejido cardiaco de un dragón. Espero te gusta y te sea útil.

Sesshomaru seguía con cara de pocos amigos, desconfiado. Rin, mientras tanto, sólo se sintió incómoda desfilando aquella sonrisa apenada y nerviosa con un poco de sudor. Inuyasha y Kagome prefirieron no inmiscuirse en la conversación.

—Ahora, ¡Shizuka! —se fijó en la hija de Sesshomaru— Eres toda una princesa. ¿Tienes ya cuantos años? —se hizo la desentendida.

—Doce —contestó con indiferencia.

—La edad perfecta para casarte.

—Yo no pienso así —protestó monótonamente.

—¿Como así? —se alteró Irasue— ¿No te gusta ningún muchacho de nuestro clan?

—No. Ninguno.

—Entonces te tengo el regalo ideal. Mira Shizuka, él es Tsuyoshi —dijo retirándose y detrás de ella estaba parado un joven de aproximadamente 16-17 años. Cabellera negra ojos chocolates y orejas afiladas. Su rostro no tenía marcas.

Aunque nada cambió en su expresión los ojos de Shizuka brillaron con más intensidad.

—Mi sobrino —declaró Irasue orgullosamente—. Acaba de cumplir dieciséis años y es un verdadero bombón ¿no crees?

Shizuka se quedó como estática viendo a aquel chico delante de ella sin producir ni un solo sonido. Se había quedado completamente muda ante la presencia de aquel muchacho, mudez que Irasue entendió a la perfección y Sesshomaru nuevamente quiso matar a su madre. ¿Ahora también pretendía imponerle machos a su hija?

—Ay pero si nuestra niña se quedó mudita —comentó sarcástica tapándose la boca porque rió con su risita falsa e irritante— y ya sabemos por qué. Niños diviértanse —declaró de repente cogiendo a cada uno por un brazo juntándoles las manos y por primera vez en su vida Shizuka experimentó un sonrojo y sólo por tener su mano juntada con la de aquel chico.

"¿Dios mío que me pasa?" se preguntó aterrada ante el calor feroz que azotaba su rostro y aquel tambor desenfrenado de su corazón.

—Platiquen, conózcanse y si al final del día se gustan sorpréndenos con algún apareamiento escondido — rió de nuevo mientras conducía a los muchachos a un lugar más privado. Sesshomaru empezó a crujir con los dientes, Rin se quedó con la cara cuadrada e Inuyasha y Kagome sólo optaron por taparse los rostros con las manos.

—¿Que pretendes madre? —gruñó Sesshomaru ya en sus límites.

—Nada. Sólo que Shizuka conozca posibles candidatos para el casamiento. Digo ya tiene doce años yo me casé con tu padre apenas me bajo el periodo y lo mío fue a los once así que no me vengas con que es demasiado pronto. Además, Tsuyoshi es un dulce, perfecto para una niña como lo es Shizuka.

—¿Y qué te gusta hacer? —interrogó Shizuka fríamente, prestando su atención completa al chico a su lado.

—Me gusta exterminar —contestó él con voz monótona, completamente sereno.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que me venga en gana. Especialmente a los monstruos que son de rango inferior que nosotros.

—¿Y no te da miedo perder contra uno?

—No. Porque yo no puedo perder contra alguien inferior a mí.

Shizuka sintió su corazón dar un salto emocionado, por fin alguien que le gusta de verdad.

—A mí me gusta mucho ver sangre —le dijo con un tono bajo e inexpresivo acercándose un poco más a Tsuyoshi—. Seguramente debes verte muy guapo cuando estas cubierto en sangre.

—Podemos probar para que me lo digas —un brillo pervertido apareció en los ojos chocolates del joven un brillo que atrapó a Shizuka.

—Sabes —comenzó usando un tono algo más sensual y seductor pero sin dejar de ser sereno y monótono—, en una de mis fantasías más pervertidas y eróticas me imagino lamer sangre del que será mi macho y luego —se acercó un tanto más a Tsuyoshi poniendo sus caras cada vez más cerca—, cuando yo haya lamido la sangre de su cuerpo, él me hace su mujer como un salvaje.

Los ojos chocolates de Tsuyoshi se clavaron en los labios de aquella joven inuyoukai que en poco tiempo había logrado encenderlo por completo.

—Muchas veces me ha dado curiosidad saber cómo se siente cuando el macho marca a la hembra de nuestro clan —el cálido aliento sobre su rostro lo excitó a sobre manera junto con las palabras y su voz.

—Me excita pensar que clave sus colmillos en mi cuerpo y que me cause ese sublime dolor. Que sienta mi sangre y que sólo aquella vez me haga sufrir inyectándome su veneno en mi cuerpo. Sentir como aquel liquido va calentando mi sangre, como la va consumiendo, como va corrompiendo cada célula de mi cuerpo quedándose para siempre ahí dándole a los demás saber que yo soy sólo suya y de nadie más.

Tsuyoshi perdió el control y se le abalanzó a Shizuka. La acostó en el pasto.

—Si te parece podemos averiguarlo ahora mismo —propuso con voz serena.

—¿Ahora? —se extrañó Shizuka pero la sola idea de hacerlo de repente, a escondidas la excitaba.

—Sí, ahora.

—Tsuyoshi —suspiró melodramática rodeando su cuello con sus brazos—, me excitas a sobre manera. Nunca antes había sentido esa necesidad de estar con un macho. Enséname como se hace.

—¿El amor? —preguntó para asegurarse.

—Sí —jadeó excitada, atrapándolo con las piernas—, hazme el amor, márcame aquí y ahora. Quiero ser tuya mi amor.

—Vida mía —suspiró Tsuyoshi un poco antes de atrapar los labios vírgenes e inexpertos de Shizuka. Ella gimió entre el beso, Tsuyoshi le había metido la lengua, sus manos empezaron a aflojar el obi. Ella le acarició los hombros, se aventuró a desnudarlo y, al lograr quitarle el haori, se quedó un momento admirando su pecho.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —le preguntó seductoramente Tsuyoshi.

—Mucho —dijo antes de lamerle los pectorales y luego besarle los labios.

—¡Ríndete youkai de mala muerte! —exclamó el primero apuntando al otro con la espada de madera que había recibido como regalo— ¡Ríndete delante de tu líder!

—¡Jamás lo haría! —gritó melodramático el segundo también luciendo su espada hecha de madera idéntica a la de su hermano— ¡Nunca me rendiría ante una cucaracha como tú!

—Por cierto ¿dónde están los otros gemelos? —cuestionó Irasue tomándose un sorbo de su té.

—Ya no viven con nosotros —explicó Kagome con su taza de té en las manos—. Se mudaron a sus propias casas en una aldea cercana al palacio así podemos ir a visitarlos de vez en cuando y ellos a nosotros, ya uno tiene hijo y el otro está por convertirse en padre.

—¿Y eso? —se extrañó Irasue levemente— ¿Porque la diferencia? Pensé que como gemelos iban a tener todo más o menos al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno decidieron casarse por separado, las muchachas con las que se emparejaron no aparecieron a la vez en sus vidas.

—¡Te haré tragar tus palabras maldito traidor! —seguían gritando a todo pulmón los gemelos a la vez que sus espadas chocaban entre sí. Pero para hacerlo más dramático todavía ambos gemelos agregaban sonidos— ¡Pagarás lo que le has hecho a mis tropas! ¡Kchum! ¡Kchum!

—¡Jajaja! —carcajeó profundamente el otro de los dos— ¡Es inútil! ¡Soy invencible! ¡Nunca podrás derrotarme! ¡Jajaja!

—Eso ya lo veremos. ¡Toma esto! —encontró la oportunidad el primero para darle una herida mortal a su hermano.

—¡Ah! —improvisó el grito, Daisuke, sujetándose el estomago— ¡Maldito! —su voz murió por un instante, bajó la mirada y volvió a dramatizar— Me heriste. ¡Estoy sangrado! ¡Ah! Sangre brota en mares —habló con dramatismo, ya desde hacía un rato se habían ganado la audiencia no muy lejos de allí.

—Mis tripas se están saliendo —sentenció el gemelo herido—. ¡Me estoy muriendo! —y en el momento siguiente se desplomó al suelo.

Se quedó inmóvil respirando carrasposamente.

—Perdí. ¿Cómo es eso posible? —se cuestionó actuando en el suelo sujetándose el estomago— ¿Cómo pude fallar en mi plan de apoderarme de la manzana prohibida? Me siento… Me siento tan… pero tan…. humillado —cerró los ojos con agonía ya se acercaba el fin de su parte pero si tan sólo encontraría el texto para hablar.

—Estoy viendo la luz —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y hasta estiró su brazo hacia el sol. Sesshomaru se tapó los ojos a veces pensaba que eran unos imbéciles que lograban desquiciarlo por completo.

—Estoy abandonando este mundo. Cruel y despiadado. Malditos sean todos —ladeó la cabeza dejando que la lengua se saliera por la comisura.

—¡Ah! ¡Tsuyoshi! ¡Ah! ¡Tsuyoshi! —gemía mientras el joven besaba su cuello, sus pequeños senos. Ya ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos, él quería entrar. Se detuvo para mirarla profundamente a los ojos: —Shizuka —la llamó con mucho sentimiento—, ¿estás lista?

—Sí, mi principie, enséñame lo que se siente. Hazme sentir aquel dolor.

Tsuyoshi le besó una última vez el cuello para después clavar sus colmillos lentamente en su piel para que la sensación sublime para Shizuka fuera más intensa y duradera. A la vez también se adentraba dentro de ella encontrándose con aquella barrera molesta en su camino pero lo hizo despacio.

Shizuka gimió satisfecha ante aquel placentero dolor. Le encantaba sentirlo hundir lentamente los colmillos en la piel de su cuello, como poco a poco aquella fría y filosa sensación perforaba y se adentraba cada vez más. También sintió dolor en la entrepierna era un hombre muy robusto y grande, supo que sangró porque sintió su sangre en el aire pero sonrió contenta. No acostumbraba sonreír pero aquella vez, sí merecía una sonrisa suya.

Poco a poco el dolor en ambas zonas fue desvaneciéndose hasta convertirse en el más grande placer que había experimentado en su vida. Un placer que ni siquiera sentía cuando su padre mataba a alguien o cuando observaba la agonía ajena. Tsuyoshi le dio la oportunidad de estar encima para que ella mantuviera el ritmo.

Se sintió divino sentir aquel pedazo de carne tan grande dentro de su sexo húmedo, se balanceaba sobre él, consumiéndolo una y otra vez con su feminidad mientras él le apretujaba los senos haciéndola gemir descontroladamente. Él volvió a tomar el control, embistió con más fuerza, ella le arañó los brazos y la parte superior de la espalda. Algo delicioso y nuevo se extendió por su vientre, se sintió elevada y algo cálido había llenado su interior.

¿Y si salía preñada? ¡Que más daba! ¡Al diablo con todo! Incluso lo que su padre podría decir al respecto. Había cumplido su fantasía erótica pero lo único que faltaba era la sangre cubriendo el cuerpo de Tsuyoshi.

**FIN**

**REVIEWS…REVIEWS…REVIEWS…REVIEWS**

Un nuevo fic que se termina. Fue corto pero dije que lo seria. Tardé un poco en terminarlo pero al final lo hice. Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo especialmente estas últimas páginas con la familia de Sesshomaru y Rin. ¿Qué opinan sobre ellos? ¿Qué tal Irasue? ¿La hice así como es en el anime? ¿Falsa, exagerada, indiferente y fastidiando a Sesshomaru?

¿Y qué me dicen de la hija de Sesshomaru? Se enamoró rápido. Pero que se podía hacer si se gustaron inmediatamente. Son tal para cual pero que fantasía más perversa la de Shizuka… jejeje ¡en serio que me divertí un chorro escribiendo los diálogos de este capítulo! ¡Y qué decir de los gemelos! ¡Ellos son lo máximo, los adoro! Son tan divertidos y desquician a Sesshomaru.

Ahora les quiero preguntar ¿quién de los 4 hijos de Sesshomaru y Rin les gustó más y por qué? (Si no es mucho pedir.) Sinceramente espero se hayan divertido con este capítulo. Muchísimas gracias a los que dejaron reviews en el capi anterior: **madeleinemarivop, ****black**** urora, telma-san, serena tsukino chiba, VeronikaBlackHeart18, Sora-Rin111, kag-san-ara, meylin, gatit4, capita101** y **Rinissita**. ¡Muchísimas gracias chicas! ¡Me han hecho muy feliz con sus reviews!

Y gracias a todos que leen el fic, que lo agregaron a alertas y favoritos y espero que se animen a dejar algún review. Me harán muy feliz.

Sin más que decir, les quiero desear felices fiestas y nos seguiremos leyendo en otros fics.


End file.
